


В твоей голове

by stary_melnik, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Апокалипсис наступил в виде непонятной заразы, в мгновение ока распространившейся по всему миру. Энтони Кроули вот уже несколько лет в полном одиночестве выживает среди мертвецов.Однажды он видит незнакомца и понимает, что больше не может быть один.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Случайная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Название - слова из песни Bad Wolves - Zombie

Кроули много чего в своей жизни ненавидел, например дождь и туман, растаявшее мороженое, тупые мелодрамы и заклинившую в самый неподходящий момент винтовку, хотя, он был уверен, там оставалось ещё минимум шесть патронов.

— Твою ж мать, — зло сплюнул он, разворачиваясь на каблуках и на ходу доставая из-за пазухи пистолет. Выбросить тяжёлую винтовку у него не поднялась рука.

Расстояние между ним и дюжиной мертвецов стремительно сокращалось, но стрелять из пистолета без глушителя было бы ещё глупее, чем встретить их с голыми руками. Ноги стремительно несли его вперёд под шум дождя и зловещее пыхтение где-то позади. Капли попадали в глаза и очень мешали поиску безопасного места. Но, следовало это признать, в ливне было и кое-что хорошее — если как следует оторваться от мертвецов, они потеряют его запах и разбредутся. Хотя с рюкзаком и винтовкой за плечами вырваться вперёд было несколько сложно.

Чёрт его дёрнул пойти в Лондон — знал же, что обязательно вляпается в какую-нибудь историю. И вот, пожалуйста, он даже на три мили к городу не приблизился, а уже нарвался на хозяев. Сидел бы и дальше в Вулдингеме, но нет — там скучно, давай-ка двинем в Лондон и заберём любимую машину.

Кстати, о машине. Не очень далеко от Кроули стоял пустой на вид серебристый «Фольксваген» с призывно распахнутой задней дверью. Прикинув разделяющее его с мертвецами расстояние, Кроули прибавил шагу, срываясь на свой самый быстрый и лишающий сил бег, запрыгнув в машину, как можно тише прикрыл дверь и замер, уповая на дезориентацию мертвецов во время дождя.

Несколько трупов, не обратив на его действия никакого внимания, продолжили погоню, но парочка осталась ошиваться вокруг «Фольксвагена», к чему-то принюхиваясь. Право слово, если бы не дождь, они бы с пятисот ярдов его учуяли — найти хорошую ванну хоть с какой-нибудь водой спустя четыре года после того, как человечество потерпело окончательное фиаско в борьбе с неведомой заразой, было почти невозможно.

А вот вино найти было легко. Самое дорогое, коллекционное — просто заходи в любой ресторан и бери. Проводив взглядом своего последнего потенциального убийцу, Кроули немного расслабился, откинувшись на сиденье — замереть в одной позе, не моргать и почти не дышать после внепланового забега было довольно сложно. Он достал из рюкзака пару фитнес-батончиков, которые не потеряли своего отвратительного вкуса даже спустя два года после истечения срока годности, и бутылку «Мерло». Со штопором он бы не расстался, даже если кто-нибудь поставил его перед выбором — штопор или винтовка. И, кстати, никогда бы не опустился до того, чтобы вкручивать его в голову мертвецам. Даже сама мысль об этом казалось кощунством. Бутылка была откупорена, салон наполнился дивными парами. Идти куда-то сейчас, при практически нулевой видимости и с наличием шарящих вокруг мертвецов, не представлялось возможным, а передвигаться ночью Кроули вообще не любил. Сделав внушительный глоток прямо из горла, он отодвинул заднее сиденье и нашарил в багажнике пыльный плед. Больше ничего, что могло бы ему пригодиться, там не было — только какие-то диски, пакеты с пакетами и разодранный зонт. Ему пришлось кое-как вывернуться, чтобы стянуть с себя мокрую одежду и повесить её на водительское сиденье. Захватив бутылку, батончики и плед, он перелез на переднее пассажирское сиденье, заблокировал двери и стал изучать приборную панель. Ключей в замке зажигания не оказалось, как, впрочем, и в бардачке, очечнике и над водительским сиденьем. Можно было попробовать завести её по старинному обычаю угонщиков, но учитывая, что она явно была поспешно брошена, толку от этого было бы столько же, сколько от дерьмового фитнес-батончика, который Кроули, почти не жуя, затолкал себе в рот, запивая ещё одним большим глотком вина.

Неспешно потягивая «Мерло», он решил, что возвращаться в Вулдингем, когда до Лондона уже рукой подать, было бы глупо. Ещё глупее было бы умереть из-за «Бентли», который, скорее всего, всё равно не на ходу, но за четыре года почти полного одиночества он понемногу начинал разочаровываться в своей жизни, так что смерть не казалась таким уж плохим вариантом. А если «Бентли» всё же каким-то чудом заведётся, то можно будет рвануть в Котсволдс. Не то чтобы он целенаправленно занимался поиском выживших, просто он никогда не был в Котсволдсе, а вроде как там было красиво — куча зелени, красивые каменные домики. Надо же хоть иногда менять обстановку. Надеяться на то, что там будут люди он даже не смел.

Кроули запихнул пробку в полупустую бутылку, доел второй батончик и, завернувшись в плед, откинулся на сиденье.

Сны ему не снились.

* * *

Природа предпочитала Кроули не щадить — солнце, висящее в безоблачном небе, умудрилось светить прямо в глаза, безжалостно проникая сквозь веки. Застонав, он уставился на часы — шесть утра. К стону прибавилось не совсем цензурное выражение; он потянулся, разминая затёкшие за ночь мышцы. В машине пахло сыростью и перегаром, Кроули открыл дверь и вывалился наружу — босиком и в трусах. Такой резкой перемене погоды он ничуть не удивился — теперь в июне мог пойти снег, а зимой легко можно было бы устраивать пикники и загорать, если бы, конечно, над тобой не висела угроза быть съеденным.

Он потянулся ещё раз и окинул взглядом окрестности — он был уже на А23, с обеих сторон дороги виднелись брошенные машины, которых, чем ближе Кроули подходил к Лондону, становилось всё больше. Причём было довольно трудно понять, что пыталось сделать большинство англичан в последние дни — покинуть мегаполис или добраться до него в надежде на поддержку военных.

Кроули сверился с картой, найденной в бардачке «Фольксвагена». По его прикидкам оставалось совсем немного — один-два дня и он сможет навестить свою квартиру. Одежда осталась влажной, что было неудивительно, учитывая то, под какой ливень он попал накануне. Даже его волосы, отросшие уже до плеч, ещё не высохли до конца. Кроули достал из рюкзака солнцезащитные очки, которые ему не иначе, чем как с помощью чуда, удавалось хранить в целости все эти годы, сухие джинсы и футболку. Сменных ботинок у него не было, да и таскать с собой обувь девятого размера не очень-то удобно, как и идти босиком по раскалённому и чёрт-те чем покрытому асфальту. Поморщившись от неприятной сырости в ногах, он стал разбираться с винтовкой. Заело ползунок взвода курка, а смазать, естественно, было нечем. Чертыхнувшись, он снова закинул на плечи рюкзак и винтовку.

Насвистывая «Богемскую рапсодию», Кроули направился в сторону Лондона, надеясь, что по пути попадётся какой-нибудь оружейный магазин, а дома — пара станков для бритья: смотреть на свою трёхнедельную щетину в пыльном отражении стёкол машин ему совершенно не нравилось.

К полудню следующего дня он добрался до мегаполиса. После ливня погода стояла до жути жаркая, так что мертвецов он по дороге не встретил, предпочитая держаться трассы и избегать любых зданий, хотя очень хотелось зайти в какой-нибудь магазин и добыть себе кепку — голова просто раскалывалась. Последнюю ночь он провёл роскошно — на полу школьного автобуса, положив под голову чей-то забытый рюкзак. О том, что случилось с детьми, он даже не задумывался, успешно игнорируя кровавые пятна на стёклах, сиденьях и полу — в самом деле, лучше о таких вещах не думать — в петлю полезешь раньше, чем тебя сожрут.

Лондон молчал. Как Кроули ни старался, он не слышал ни отдалённой возни, ни шорохов. Выглядело, правда, всё гораздо хуже, чем он помнил — машины, что ему встречались, были сплошь сгоревшие, горы трупов, появившиеся, когда военные ещё считали, что можно остановить заражение, смотрели на Кроули пустыми истлевшими глазницами, и от их взгляда его пробирала дрожь. Окна домов вокруг смотрели на него примерно так же. Он старался отогнать от себя мысли о том, что за ним кто-то наблюдает — в самом деле, кому в здравом уме придёт в голову находиться в Лондоне в это время года?

Сверившись с картой, он двинулся вглубь города, рассчитывая добраться до квартиры, пока солнце ещё не село.

* * *

Кроули стоял перед подъездной дверью, задумчиво изучая зиявшую чёрную дыру. Разумеется, света там не было, а какие-то идиоты-мародёры вынесли дверь. Шуметь, чтобы выманить предполагаемых мертвецов наружу, было определённо плохой идеей, но идти внутрь, имея с собой из бесшумного оружия лишь охотничий нож — не менее глупо. Кроули, наверное, впервые в жизни пожалел, что жил не на первом этаже — тогда можно было бы забраться в окно. С другой стороны, в этом доме, возможно, была пожарная лестница — он точно не знал, потому что такие вещи в прошлой жизни его не интересовали, и тем не менее следовало проработать и этот вариант, прежде чем бросаться в слепую неизвестность.

Лестница нашлась с другой стороны, а окна соседней с его квартиры как раз должны были выходить на неё. Осторожно шагая по ступеням, он преодолел с десяток пролётов. К сожалению, оставалось ещё примерно столько же. Добравшись до нужного этажа, он заглянул в окно. Это была спальня. На первый взгляд казалось, что квартира пустовала — кровать заправлена, толстый слой пыли покрывал пол и остальные горизонтальные поверхности, но дверь в коридор была закрыта, так что Кроули не мог быть на сто процентов уверен в том, что здесь никто не обитает. Окно оказалось открыто вертикально, так что Кроули, прижав ладони к раме, надавил на неё всем телом. Послышался оглушительный в стоящей вокруг тишине хруст выламываемого пластика; Кроули еле успел поймать раму, прежде чем она упала бы на пол, вызвав ещё больший шум.

Проникнув в спальню, он снова прислушался, но, кроме собственного дыхания и сердцебиения, ничего не услышал. Снова достав нож, он повернул ручку двери и ступил в тёмный коридор. Пыль забивала ноздри, мешая сосредоточиться. Следовало проверить всю квартиру, прежде чем выходить. Дверь во вторую спальню оказалась открыта, и там царил хаос — постельное бельё валялось на полу, шкаф стоял будто вывернутый наружу, с наполовину оторванной дверцей, а на зеркале виднелись застарелые пятна крови. Гнилостного запаха Кроули не ощущал и понадеялся, что жильцы или другие обитатели квартиры давно свалили.

В конце коридора виднелась столовая, совмещённая с кухней. Тут всё выглядело примерно так же, как в предыдущей комнате— стулья валялись, по полу разбросаны осколки, а дверцы почти всех шкафчиков вырваны с петлями. Осторожно обходя острые кучки, Кроули подобрался к кухне и пошарил на полках и в ящиках, там обнаружились пара банок каких-то консервов и пачка макарон. Запихнув всё в рюкзак, он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но услышал стук. Звук был тихий, чем-то приглушённый, и тем не менее он исходил не от Кроули. Как будто кто-то костяшками пальцев методично касался деревянной двери без намерения делать что-то ещё. Выставив перед собой нож, Кроули двинулся обратно в сторону коридора. Он затаил дыхание, но сердце, ухающее где-то в районе горла, казалось, выдавало его с потрохами. По мере его приближения к двери ванной комнаты звук становился громче. Кроули явно был не один, правда, о том, сколько мертвецов по ту сторону двери, он мог только догадываться. Они скорее всего были в спячке, пока он не появился, но что теперь с этим делать — вопрос оставался открытым. Для безопасного выхода Кроули нужна была эта квартира, а если он уйдёт и оставит всё как есть, мертвецы могут случайно открыть дверь и застать его врасплох. И хоть он не любил встречаться с ними лицом к лицу, у него просто не осталось выбора. Он положил левую руку на ручку двери, и стук сразу же прекратился, наверное, его учуяли — за дверью послышалось глухое нечеловеческое рычание. Кроули распахнул дверь, и из ванной сразу вывалилось посеревшее страшное тело. Расфокусированно глядя куда-то поверх Кроули и издавая клокочуще-булькающие звуки, оно потянулось к нему, стремясь ухватить плечи цепкими пальцами, не хватило буквально пары дюймов — нож по самую рукоятку вошёл в висок. Кроули вытащил лезвие, тело со стуком упало.

В ванной больше никого не было, Кроули вытер лезвие о полотенце и вышел из квартиры.

На лестничной площадке было пусто и темно; он достал ключи, с которыми предпочитал не расставаться все четыре года, и на ощупь вставил в замок. Механизм тихо щёлкнул, и дверь, чуть сопротивляясь, подалась внутрь. Кроули не мог сказать, что запахло домом, потому что у него дома никогда ничем не пахло — ни животными, ни книгами, ни вкусным ужином. И сейчас ощущался лишь лёгкий аромат запустения и пыли. Заперев дверь, он на всякий случай проверил все комнаты. В шкафы даже не заглядывал, потому что еды у него и до заражения не водилось. Зато нашлась бритва, просроченная пена и целых три запасных лезвия. Кое-как подсвечивая себе фонарём, он сбрил надоевшую щетину. С тоской взглянув на душевую кабину, он вернулся в спальню и, сняв пыльное покрывало, рухнул на кровать. Хотелось проспать целый век, а может, и два — сколько угодно, лишь бы не впасть в апатию, — но это было невозможно, так что он ограничился всего лишь двадцатью часами.

Когда он проснулся, часы показывали полдень, желудок немилосердно напомнил о том, что неплохо бы поесть. Он опустошил обе консервные банки, что нашёл у соседей — одну с тушёнкой, вторую с персиками. Открыв шкаф, Кроули с наслаждением вытащил любимые чёрные брюки и несколько футболок. Собрав вещи, он вышел на балкон оценить обстановку.

Погода всё ещё стояла солнечная, так что вид на мёртвый город открывался просто отличный. Солнце отсвечивало от окон и играло бликами по серым стенам домов, навевая воспоминания о каком-нибудь фильме в стиле «Я легенда»; пройдёт ещё несколько лет, и Лондон точно так же уступит перед напором природы, наконец избавившейся от пагубного влияния человека. Если Кроули будет достаточно осторожен, он, возможно, ещё и застанет этот момент.

Приникнув к прицелу винтовки, он прошерстил взглядом улицы. За день ничего не изменилось, всё мертвее некуда.

Внезапно взгляд зацепил движение. Не очень далеко от него кто-то шёл. Кроули навёл прицел на фигуру — это оказался человек — шёл он прямо, размахивая руками, словно на прогулке. На плече у него висела потёртая кожаная сумка, а сам он был одет во что-то бежевое, сливающееся с окружающей обстановкой — если бы он не двигался, то Кроули мог вообще его не заметить.

Первым порывом Кроули было крикнуть незнакомцу, обратить на себя его внимание, но он быстро пресёк это желание — тогда бы он привлёк внимание и других обитателей города. Поэтому Кроули просто стоял и пялился на первого живого человека, которого встретил за последние годы. Помимо одежды — Кроули подумал, что на нём был какой-то старомодный пиджак, и это в тридцать градусов жары-то; в незнакомце выделялась причёска — короткие кучерявые светлые волосы, от которых солнце отсвечивало почти так же болезненно ярко, как и от окон многоэтажек. Кроули свободной рукой провёл по собственным длинным, но жёстким волосам, думая о том, что у того человека они должны были быть мягкие, как ворс какой-нибудь плюшевой игрушки.

Незнакомец внезапно остановился и начал поворачиваться в разные стороны, очевидно, изучая периметр. Напряжённое выражение на его мягком лице смотрелось комично, но Кроули начал всерьёз за него волноваться — догнать его и уж тем более чем-то помочь с до сих пор не работающей винтовкой он не мог. Он оторвал взгляд от незнакомца и начал рассматривать улицы, проверяя их на наличие мертвецов, но никого так и не увидел.

Тем временем незнакомец продолжал озираться, а когда Кроули снова навёл на него прицел, посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Кроули отложил в сторону винтовку и неловко помахал рукой. Прищурившись, он увидел, что тот махнул ему в ответ. Кроули ощутил прилив эйфории, хотел позвать незнакомца к себе или попросить подождать его, хотел в кои то веки поговорить не сам с собой, а с живым человеком, но когда он снова приник к окуляру, незнакомец уже исчез.


	2. Привет?

Кроули не пытался себя обмануть — он остался в Лондоне ещё на несколько дней лишь из-за незнакомца и, рискуя своей жизнью, тщетно шерстил окрестности в его поисках, но того будто и не было вовсе, и Кроули всерьёз задумался о том, что весь образ незнакомого человека — плод уставшего от долгого одиночества воображения.

Чтобы хоть чем-то оправдать задержку и сопутствующие риски, он заходил в магазины, забирая с практически пустых полок пригодную еду, натаскал домой воды и почти нормально помылся. Правда, один раз он чуть не попался мертвецам — в тени какого-то дома стояла целая группа, гипнотизируя взглядами кирпичную стену. Они были столь неподвижны, что Кроули их не сразу заметил, и если бы вовремя не спрятался за машину, то рискнул бы быть разорванным на части. Тогда ему пришлось потратить лишние полчаса, чтобы аккуратно обойти застывших мертвецов, но зато наградой ему послужил неожиданно обнаруженный оружейный магазин. Он был почти весь разграблен, но всё же Кроули удалось разжиться маслом и патронами к винтовке. Тот день явно закончился удачно.

Тем не менее, больше не было смысла оттягивать неизбежное. Оставаться в Лондоне — значило подписать себе смертный приговор. В конце концов ему перестанет везти, а умирать прямо сейчас не входило в его планы.

Тот мужчина, если не был плодом воображения, уже давно нашёл бы Кроули — он видел, где тот скрывался. Значит, у незнакомца просто были дела поважнее, чем какой-то новый контакт. Подумаешь, на Земле осталось всего человек сто, если не меньше...

Кроули проклинал себя на чём свет стоит, пока несколько дней кружил перед тёмными въездами в подземный гараж. В конце концов, что мешало ему тогда, когда всё ещё не началось, припарковаться на улице? Сейчас бы он просто посмотрел на то, что осталось от машины, да поплёлся влачить своё жалкое существование дальше. Но нет, его всё время тянуло к «Бентли», и он сам не мог сказать, почему. Хотя вообще-то подозревал, что всё потому, что ничего и никого роднее машины у него и до конца света не имелось.

Обычная серая жизнь, начальник-урод, коллеги-дебилы, и зарплата, которую даже не на что было тратить. Хотя теперь, конечно, смысла в деньгах было ещё меньше, чем прежде.

Наконец Кроули выбрал самое светлое время суток, когда всё ещё яркое солнце освещало большую часть въезда и парковки. В руках винтовка, за плечами рюкзак. Он снял очки и аккуратно убрал их в боковой карман. Глубоко вздохнув, он сделал шаг навстречу неизвестности.

Осторожные шаги гулким эхом отражались от серых бетонных стен и потолка. С каждым пройденным ярдом ему закладывало уши всё сильнее и сильнее — словно он не на один уровень спускался, а на пятьдесят один. Вместо привычной тишины, пройдя всего несколько шагов, он слышал теперь странный, нарастающий гул. Эти звуки исходили не с улицы и не с парковки — они звучали только у него в ушах.

Ноги налились свинцом, сделать очередной шаг стало так сложно, что потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя.

Чернота и странный шум обволакивали, наступали со всех сторон. Глаза уже должны были привыкнуть к темноте, но Кроули не видел ни одной машины рядом с выездом. Только чёрную пустоту. Как будто он шёл прямиком в чёрную дыру. Гул в голове, теперь больше похожий на шёпот, усилился. Казалось, что его зовут внутрь, его там ждут... Ноги уже сами по себе легко ступали вперёд, несмотря на то, что Кроули был в панике.

Он уже не хотел туда идти — они хотели, чтобы он шёл.

Совсем близко — в двух шагах — он увидел шов, отделяющий спуск вниз от парковки. Кроули понял, что как только пересечёт эту границу, умрёт. Или ещё хуже — станет одним из этих голосов. Он вглядывался в темноту и уже различал в ней серые лица с такими же пустыми глазницами, как у тех, что лежали на улицах мёртвого города.

Остался всего один шаг. Руки тряслись, но нога решительно поднялась для своего последнего движения. Шум в голове стал нестерпим, он как топор раскалывал голову на кусочки. Кроули почувствовал, как влажные дорожки спускаются от ушей по скулам и шее.

— Не делай этого!

Нога замерла над швом, а гул в ушах стал яростней, не в силах смириться с тем, что его так нагло перекричали. Темнота позвала с утроенной силой. Кроули подумал, что если пойдёт туда, всё наконец закончится, и голова наполнится желанной пустотой.

— Нет, Кроули! Не слушай их!

Тот же голос. Человек? Откуда он знает его имя? Кроули резко обернулся и прищурился от того, как солнечные лучи в тот же миг больно ударили по глазам. Он чуть не упал, но вовремя ухватился за стену рядом. У входа на парковку никого не было. Кроули снова посмотрел назад, из темноты больше никто за ним не наблюдал, а поблизости он увидел припаркованные «Мерседес» и «БМВ». Но идти туда больше не хотелось.

Гул в ушах исчез, будто его и не было вовсе, а Кроули почти бегом поднялся обратно наверх. Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, не было ни души — ни живой, ни мёртвой. Конечно, неизвестный человек мог сбежать куда-то за угол — на это у него было достаточно времени, но вот вопрос о том, откуда ему известно имя Кроули, оставался открытым. Ведь в последние годы он не заводил новых знакомств, да и на спине у него вроде как ничего не было написано.

Оставался один вариант — какая-то крохотная часть его подсознания всё же хотела выжить, а не попасть куда-то в когти чёрной неизвестности, и орала у него в голове. Вполне правдоподобный вариант на фоне тех глюков, что он только что пережил.

Впечатление, будто в уши напихали ваты, всё ещё не прошло. Кроули наклонил голову и поводил там пальцем, но наткнулся на что-то мокрое. Он думал, что это был пот, но, как оказалось, пока он стоял на въезде на парковку, у него из ушей тонкими ручейками струилась кровь, и сейчас она уже пропитала ворот белой футболки.

— Шикарно, блядь, — пожаловался Кроули в никуда, стягивая с себя грязную футболку и вытирая ещё не высохшую кровь с шеи и скул. — Никогда больше не надену что-то светлое.

Он выкинул футболку прямо на асфальт — вокруг и без него было достаточно мусора — какая теперь разница. В рюкзаке осталось ещё две, так что можно было не возвращаться в квартиру. Он натянул новую чёрную футболку с логотипом «Queen», которую почему-то ни разу не надевал до Апокалипсиса, хотя «Queen» были его любимой группой. Следом нацепил на нос очки и принялся соображать, что делать дальше.

Из Лондона надо было однозначно бежать, желательно, не оглядываясь. Кроули уже почти уверился в том, что белокурый незнакомец был всего лишь плодом его одичавшего за годы одиночества воображения, а уж о происшествии на парковке и говорить было нечего. «Бентли» явно не мог быть на ходу — у топлива существовал свой срок годности, который давно уже истёк, да и машина, которую вот уже четыре года никто не заводил, могла бы разве что чихнуть в ответ, а затем смолкнуть навсегда.

Проклиная себя за глупое, едва не стоившее жизни желание, Кроули двинулся обратно к автостраде, не особенно думая о том, куда же он пойдёт. До наступления темноты надо было выйти за город и найти безопасное место для ночлега.

Немного пошатываясь, он шёл мимо пыльных и начавших покрываться коррозией брошенных навсегда автомобилей с выбитыми стёклами и вывернутым нутром. Чудом уцелевшие витрины магазинов на нижних этажах отражали его сгорбленную фигуру. Сейчас он даже не боялся нападения мертвецов. То, что чуть не случилось там, внизу, было гораздо страшнее того, с чем он встречался ранее.

Проходя мимо какого-то маленького супермаркета, он остановился и заглянул внутрь. Дрожащей рукой схватил с прилавка пачку сигарет и зажигалку, в глубине нашёлся портер неизвестной марки. Он взял четыре бутылки — день складывался ужасно, хотелось поскорее его забыть.

Кроули не курил около пятнадцати лет, непонятно уже зачем бросив подростковую привычку — уж точно не в связи с тем, что собирался вести здоровый образ жизни или экономить деньги. Правда, начинать курить ему и не хотелось, но после пережитого руки сами потянулись к пачке.

Первая затяжка ожидаемо разодрала горло до давящего кашля, но уже ко второй сигарете Кроули почувствовал себя намного лучше. По крайней мере бардак в голове хоть немного устаканился.

Не сбавляя темпа, он пошёл в сторону шоссе, на ходу раздумывая, куда лучше податься. Кроули вспомнил о Котсволдсе. Странно, но было такое чувство, будто он думал об увитых плющем каменных коттеджах этого места сто лет назад.

Кроули на ходу достал замусоленный путеводитель. Навскидку до Котсволдса от Лондона где-то девяносто миль, то есть дня за три он туда доберётся. Правда, идти через Оксфорд ему совершенно не хотелось, так что придётся делать крюк. В любом случае, следовало двигаться в сторону М40, а там можно будет разобраться по ходу действия.

Тихий мерный звон бутылок в рюкзаке успокаивал нервы, пока Кроули плёлся вдоль трассы. На выходе из города было тихо и спокойно, но он даже не удивился — жара всё же стояла адская, а кепку он так и не приобрёл.

Через восемь часов тупой ходьбы вдоль шоссе он почти дошёл до Биконсфилда. Пришлось достать куртку, так как холод наступал резко и жестоко, а простудиться сейчас казалось не очень хорошей мыслью.

По его расчетам до городка оставалось около часа, но солнце уже садилось, а Кроули старался по возможности не ходить в темноте, потому что в темноте обычно ходил не только он. С другой стороны, на трассе, кроме раздолбанных автомобилей, ничего приличного не было видно вообще, да и среди безоблачной ночи он будет как на ладони. Пришлось ускориться, насколько было возможно, не теряя при этом много сил.

И всё равно сумерки слишком быстро перешли в ночь. Кроули не замечал, чтобы такое было до Апокалипсиса, но мир тогда вообще перевернулся с ног на голову, так что нечему и удивляться.

Биконсфилд встретил его уже привычной тишиной и чёрными окнами в миленьких старинных домиках. Где-то тут находился «город в миниатюре», на который даже можно будет завтра взглянуть — он может скоро умереть, чёрт возьми, так почему бы не ознакомиться с достопримечательностями, до которых руки не доходили в той жизни.

Было бы странно, не будь в городе ни одного мертвеца. Тем не менее Кроули не услышал ни единого шороха, пока ходил вдоль улиц, выбирая удобное место для ночлега. Двери большинства домов были заперты, но обозначать своё присутствие их выбиванием не хотелось, так что он искал какой-нибудь открытый отель.

Обычно даже в маленьких городах он встречал мертвецов и либо убегал, пока его не заметили, либо отстреливался, а когда они подходили слишком близко, пользовался ножом. Пока ему везло — больше пяти мертвецов кряду никогда на него не нападали. С шестью он уже мог и не справиться — всё-таки, в отличие от людей, они были непредсказуемыми. Почему-то здесь всё было мертво в самом прямом смысле этого слова. И это очень сильно напрягало.

Кроули завернул за угол — он уже почти прошёл весь город, но всё никак не мог остановиться, хотя стемнело уже давно. Он нарушил собственное правило, но уже даже не проверял, закрыты ли двери домов. Что-то вело его, но Кроули не мог понять, что и куда. Он просто знал, что нужно идти дальше.

Внезапно он сперва почувствовал, а потом и увидел дым. Кто-то развёл во дворе костёр. Кроули был на девяносто восемь процентов уверен, что мертвецы костров не разводят. В отличие от предсказуемых людей.

Кроули не подумал о том, что ему могут быть не рады. Это в любом случае люди. Пусть прогонят, но зато он хоть немного послушает человеческую речь. А может, у них тут община, куда по какой-то причине не заходят мертвецы, и он им пригодится? Охотник из него, правда, никудышный, но вот по магазинам он пройдётся запросто.

В кровь хлынул адреналин, и впервые за долгое время это было не из-за страха, а от радости. Кроули почти бежал вперёд, щурясь и вглядываясь в тёмный столб, который бы даже не увидел, если бы ветер случайно не подул в его сторону и не донёс запах, ощущавшийся сейчас лучше любых ароматов, что Кроули доводилось когда-либо слышать.

Он боялся потерять ту единственную нить, которая могла бы связать его с другими людьми, полной грудью вдыхал дымный запах и почти не моргал, пока шёл к нему.

Если он правильно понял, то костёр должен был быть прямо за одноэтажным домом напротив. Кроули постарался успокоить дыхание и на всякий случай перехватил винтовку. Нет, на людей наставлять её он не собирался. Но всё же оставались ещё два процента...

Он вошёл в незапертую калитку и уже медленнее и как можно более непринуждённо стал двигаться вдоль стены. Осторожно выглянув из-за угла, он увидел небольшой костёр. Прямо напротив него, закрыв глаза, сидел уже знакомый незнакомец из Лондона.

Он вроде медитировал или, может, уснул сидя... Кроули шагнул вперёд и немного вбок, чтобы проверить, не вооружён ли тот, тогда сам он мог опустить и своё оружие. Земля под ногами незнакомца была совершенно голой. Кроули даже обошёл его кругом — на заднем дворе дома не было оружия вообще.

Зато Кроули получил возможность рассмотреть мужчину поближе и удостовериться в том, что он не плод уставшего воображения. Было бы здорово заодно потрогать его, но это вроде как было бы некрасиво.

Свет от костра странными бликами играл на спокойном лице, будто создавая на нём постоянно меняющуюся маску с пятнами Роршаха. Старомодный костюм и ботинки были в удивительно идеальном состоянии. Кроули не мог представить себе, что этот человек ежедневно мог уделять такое внимание своему внешнему виду. Просто зачем? Кроули всего полдня провёл в дороге, а его брюки и футболка уже покрылись слоем пыли. Он взглянул на свою обувь, мысленно присвистнул и, опустившись на корточки, вытер её краем футболки. И так сойдёт.

В конце концов он отошёл от костра на некоторое безопасное расстояние и закинул винтовку за спину.

— Привет?..

Получилось жалко. Конечно, все эти годы Кроули не молчал, но вообще-то вслух произносил обычно что-то матерное и короткое. Сейчас голос не то чтобы его подвёл, но прозвучал как-то хрипло и тихо. Кроули откашлялся и сделал ещё одну попытку.

— Привет.

«Пятна Роршаха» на лице незнакомца остановили своё движение, и похоже, от костра вообще не зависели. А скорее всего, Кроули надо было просто поспать, чтобы глюки из его жизни исчезли навсегда. Через мгновение, а может, через сотню лет незнакомец открыл глаза.

Они были такими яркими, что Кроули стало больно.


	3. Обострение

Меньше чем на секунду Кроули показалось, что на лице незнакомца отразилась паника, но она сменилась маской невозмутимости так быстро, что Кроули решил, будто ему почудилось.

— Ох, я тебя не заметил, — от звука его вкрадчивого мягкого голоса у Кроули чуть ли не подкосились колени. Но он ничем не выдал себя — Кроули был крутым, а у крутых людей не подкашиваются колени от пары слов, сказанных какими-то странными мужчинами.

— Да будь я мертвецом, я бы уже минут пять с удовольствием пожирал твои мозги, — быстро взяв себя в руки, криво усмехнулся Кроули.

Незнакомец повёл рукой в сторону одного из покрытых пылью садовых стульев. Кроули уселся рядом с ним и протянул руку:

— Кроули.

— Азирафаэль, — вежливо представился тот.

— Занятное имечко, — удивился Кроули.

— Как и у тебя, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Прости, не могу тебя ничем угостить, не было возможности пополнить запасы.

— Повезло, что у меня была такая возможность, — Кроули порылся в оставленном рядом рюкзаке и достал портер.

Азирафаэль выгнул бровь:

— Это ты называешь «пополнить запасы»?

— У меня был тяжёлый день, — пробормотал Кроули, протягивая Азирафаэлю бутылку, которую тот без возражений принял.

— Думаю, что сейчас у всех нас они тяжёлые.

Кроули кивнул, посчитав лишним рассказывать о том, насколько хуже был этот день по сравнению со всеми предыдущими. Тем более, голос Азирафаэля подозрительно напоминал тот, который прогнал чёртов морок у парковки, что было неудивительно, учитывая то, что он был первым человеком, с которым Кроули заговорил за последние четыре года, а его голос... Скажем, так, колени Кроули всё ещё были в опасности. Ещё немного, и птицы начнут щебетать вкрадчивым Азирафаэлевым тоном.

За то время, что портер пылился в магазине, он, к сожалению, не стал лучше, что было понятно сразу же, как только Кроули открыл его, но всё равно несколько глотков помогли избавиться от ноющей боли в голове.

Кроули не знал, как продолжить разговор. Он просто пил и пялился на Азирафаэля, не в силах поверить, что тот настоящий. Хотя вот меньше пяти минут назад они даже пожали друг другу руки, и пальцы от первого за долгие годы человеческого прикосновения всё ещё покалывало.

— Куда ты отправляешься? — неожиданно заговорил Азирафаэль.

— Если дойду, то в Котсволдс — давно хотел там побывать.

— Решил посетить местные достопримечательности, раз появилось свободное время?

— О да, свободного времени у меня сейчас вагон, — усмехнулся Кроули.

Азирафаэль много спрашивал — о жизни до, о том, чем занимался Кроули раньше и чем занимается сейчас. И хотя сам Кроули не находил ничего примечательного в своей работе в офисе, казалось, Азирафаэль ею искренне интересовался. Правда, о себе он рассказал мало — работал в не особенно популярном книжном магазине в Сохо, там и отсиживался — благо в соседнем здании был закрытый супермаркет, хозяин которого ещё очень давно отдал ему ключи. Недавно Азирафаэль решил двигаться дальше, но о своём пункте назначения умолчал.

Не говорили они и о том, что уже виделись. Кроули мог бы поспорить на собственную жизнь, что Азирафаэль его узнал. Желание спросить, почему он не захотел с ним встречаться в Лондоне, жгло и рвалось наружу, но он так и не смог озвучить вопрос. По всем признакам выходило, что Азирафаэль — одиночка и компания ему не нужна совершенно.

Тем не менее он сам предложил Кроули ночевать вместе. Дверь дома надёжно запиралась, так что можно было не дежурить. Кроули лёг на диване в маленькой гостиной, а Азирафаэль, по всей видимости, скрылся в спальне.

Портер сделал своё дело, и Кроули очень быстро провалился в сон.

Ему снились крылья. Кремовые, яркие, очень мягкие и нежные. Они надёжно укрывали Кроули от всего злобного мира. Ему хотелось зарыться в них лицом, руками, не выпускать их больше никогда. Но во сне он мог лишь наслаждаться тем, что было ему дано — мягким коконом, обвивающим его фигуру. Кроули чувствовал чужие горячие прикосновения к вискам и щекам, а какой-то неведомый, но до боли знакомый запах ворвался в лёгкие и полностью их заполнил. Кроули дышал тяжело и глубоко — только бы вдохнуть этот самый запах целиком, только бы запомнить и понять, что это такое.

Утро наступило внезапно, но голова от вчерашней дрянной выпивки даже не болела. Хотелось есть, но в доме было пусто. Не беда, можно найти что-то по дороге. На самом деле, исключая голод, Кроули чувствовал себя прекрасно. Всё, что приснилось ему, уже потихоньку таяло, оставляя после себя только приятное послевкусие. Наверное, эти белые крылья были просто навеяны вчерашним собеседником. Весь его вид как-то намекал на нечто не от мира сего.

Кстати, его новый знакомец пропал.

Азирафаэля не было ни в доме, ни на улице. Единственное, что о нём напоминало и что подтверждало, что он всё-таки существовал — тёплые угли вчерашнего костра. Сам Кроули без крайней необходимости костров не разводил.

Что же, учитывая вежливую отстранённость Азирафаэля, не было ничего удивительного в том, что он ушёл. В любом случае, как бы обидно не было, надо было продолжать путь. Биконсфилд не понравился Кроули вечером, и утром его мнение ничуть не изменилось. Погода поменялась как всегда внезапно: серые тучи нависали почти над головой, а холодный ветер задувал даже под кожаную куртку.

Кроули вообще-то привык к тишине, но почему-то сегодня она его напрягала. Не было слышно даже птиц или шуршания деревьев вдалеке. Как будто Кроули был в прозрачном куполе, из которого срочно надо было выбираться. Подумав, что он, возможно, стал параноиком, Кроули всё же вытащил нож и за все углы заходил очень осторожно.

Ни единой души.

Ближе к трассе дома начали редеть, но гнетущее чувство никуда не делось. Кроули заглянул за угол крайнего дома.

То же самое сделал кто-то с сухими серыми руками.

У Кроули не было времени проанализировать ситуацию, и это было плохо. Руки мертвеца вцепились в горло стальной хваткой. Гнилостный запах ударил в нос, а уши резануло голодное рычание нападающего. Перед глазами Кроули, стараясь добраться до лица, туда-сюда ходили челюсти. Одной рукой Кроули отталкивал свою смерть, а вторую заносил для удара в висок, но мертвяк так сильно вцепился в горло, что перед глазами у Кроули теперь маячило не только его обезображенное лицо, но и какие-то яркие круги. Кроули хрипел почти как тот мертвец, а поднять руку на уровень его головы никак не мог. Он изо всех оставшихся сил ткнул ножом куда-то под сухие рёбра и услышал их треск. Жаль, что такое увечье никак не отразилось на настроении мертвеца, но зато теперь Кроули мог его отталкивать двумя руками. Хватка на шее стала соскальзывать, оставляя после себя неприятные царапины вдобавок к уже имеющимся там, Кроули был уверен, синякам.

Спустя несколько секунд, показавшихся вечностью, он смог отбиться от мертвеца и всадить нож тому в висок, но когда он осел на асфальт, Кроули мысленно выругался — к нему со стороны трассы быстро ковыляли ещё штук пять сородичей. Пока расстояние между ними позволяло и пока у Кроули ещё оставались силы, он ринулся на ближайшую женщину и с размаху всадил нож ей под подбородок до самой рукояти. Он потратил драгоценное мгновение, чтобы вытащить лезвие, и на него напал ещё кто-то сзади.

Вспышка адреналина — Кроули перекинул нападающего на асфальт и тяжёлым каблуком размозжил ему челюсть. Оставались ещё трое, и они были очень близко. Кроули выхватил из-за пазухи пистолет. Прозвучало три оглушительных выстрела.

Утренней неги как не бывало. Кроули вспотел, вокруг воняло трупами и протухшей кровью, а выстрелы отлично обозначили его местоположение. Горло саднило, сердце всё никак не успокаивалось. Кроули рванул к трассе, но не стал идти по ней, памятуя о том, откуда взялись мертвецы. Он быстро шёл по пролеску, укрывшись за редкими деревьями, и первые десять минут наблюдал, как штук тридцать мертвецов бежали в том направлении, где случилась схватка. Повезло, что ветер дул не в сторону трассы — от такого количества ни сбежать, ни укрыться.

Что вообще происходило? Это был даже не город, а пригородная трасса! Да он в Лондоне столько мертвецов не встречал, сколько увидел только за сегодняшнее утро.

Когда пролесок закончился, пришлось отойти от трассы ещё дальше. Мертвецы брели в противоположную сторону, как будто у них внезапно появилась цель.

К концу дня он добрался только до Лейн Энда, хотя должен был прийти туда как минимум на три часа раньше. Кроули устал, одежда была разодрана, а руки и ноги в царапинах. Голос пропал, хотя он ему фактически был не нужен, но неприятные ощущения в горле добавляли этому дню пару дополнительных минусов.

Кроули понять не мог, откуда вообще такая волна мертвецов и куда они идут? От Лондона до Биконсфилда он вообще ни одного не видел, а тут целая толпа — почти всё население чёртова Лейн Энда.

Кстати, отдохнуть там не удалось. Тревожный сон на полу разорённого супермаркета был прерван старыми добрыми друзьями, от которых унести ноги удалось не иначе как с помощью чуда. Хотя и сны у него стали не отдыхом, а, скорее, пыткой. Ему теперь снились то белые крылья, то удушающий, плавящий кости и выедающий всё нутро огонь. Кроули постоянно просыпался с безумно колотящимся сердцем, мокрый от пота и абсолютно не отдохнувший. Он мог бы вообще не ложиться, но тогда утомлённый организм здорово рисковал отключиться прямо посреди, допустим, схватки с мертвецом.

И дня не проходило, чтобы на него кто-нибудь не напал. Количество ссадин и синяков на теле превышало все немыслимые пределы. Он даже уже в отражающие поверхности старался не смотреть, чтобы не спутать себя с ходячим трупом.

За четыре дня он добрался только до Стокенчерча, хотя, по-хорошему, это должно было занять у него втрое меньше времени. С каждой пройденной милей мертвецов становилось всё больше, они то шли куда-то, то стояли без движения, но постоянно группами — от пяти и до хрен знает скольки штук. Это было хуже, чем плохо. Кроули пришлось выбросить винтовку, потому что патронов к ней он уже не мог найти, а её тяжесть лишь мешала. Он оставил себе пистолет, но лишь из-за ностальгии — тот достался ему в первый же день начавшегося в Лондоне ужаса.

Кроули уже не хотел ни в какой в Котсволдс — лишь бы просто добраться туда, где не будет столько мертвецов, и его перестанут преследовать жуткие сны.

Но как бы он не был напряжён и утомлён, его мысли постоянно возвращались к Азирафаэлю. Почему-то знакомство с ним давало Кроули силы на борьбу с очередным мертвецом, хотя он и понимал, что шансов на новую встречу у них где-то меньше одного процента.

На выходе из Стокенчерча он попал в неожиданную засаду. Погода стояла жаркая, поэтому Кроули справедливо решил, что мертвяки попрячутся куда-нибудь в тень, и он наконец сможет спокойно пройти до следующей точки. Не тут-то было. Оказалось, что сейчас в жару мертвецы ещё злее.

Их было вроде бы восемь, но Кроули, честно, не считал. Очередная тревожная ночь подкосила его окончательно. Он почти автоматически всаживал нож в тела, пытаясь по возможности поднимать его на уровень головы.

Они хватали его, царапали, пытались разодрать. Спину полоснуло адской болью — и почему у мертвецов такие острые ногти? Кто-то завыл, и Кроули подумал, что, скорее всего, это был он сам. Чьи-то руки и ноги повалили его на асфальт, и свежая рана на спине будто разошлась ещё больше. Перед глазами маячило чьё-то лицо — уже не понять, женское или мужское — с разодранной щекой и из-за этого дурацкой улыбкой, какие малюют клоунам. Хорошо хотя бы, что умрёт он не от рук клоуна — такого бы его эго не пережило.

Неожиданно его улыбчивого приятеля что-то со страшной силой оттянуло. В следующее мгновение Кроули увидел, как огненный меч пронзает каждого, кто на него напал. Он мотнул головой, но видение не исчезло — Азирафаэль в своём безупречном твидовом костюме с профессиональной грацией орудовал мечом, который по какой-то причине ещё и горел.

Азирафаэль вытащил меч из последнего мертвеца и выпрямился. У Кроули кружилась голова. Хотелось блевать, есть и спать. И он всё ещё думал, что на самом деле умер и всё это — предсмертная агония. Только ещё и с мерзким запахом палёной плоти.

Последней мыслью угасающего сознания была: «Как хорошо, что я ещё раз тебя увидел, Азирафаэль».

Возможно, он произнёс это вслух.

Скорее всего, он по-идиотски улыбался.

* * *

Кроули лихорадило. Спину ломило так, будто он слёг с ангиной и температурой под тридцать девять, хотя с детства этой болячкой не болел. Он не хотел открывать глаза — на что ему, в конце концов смотреть? И вообще, он был уверен, что его уже убили. Тогда и смысла даже шевелиться уже не было. Слух уловил какой-то однотонный шум — похоже, на улице вовсю шёл нехилый ливень, так как Кроули даже слышал, как скрипят деревья.

К сожалению, он не умер. Вряд ли бы у него так болело тело, если бы его убили.

Кроули открыл глаза и уставился в серый потолок с мигающей лампочкой. Игнорируя боль, он повернул голову — прислонившись к одному из шкафов, с закрытыми глазами сидел Азирафаэль — то ли спал, то ли опять медитировал. Похоже, что Кроули не привиделось его появление, вон, даже меч рядом лежал. Хорошо, хоть не горел уже.

Кроули поднялся так тихо, как это было возможно. Осмотревшись, он понял, что они находились в местном офисном здании, где, по всей видимости, был ещё и дизельный генератор, раз работал свет. На кухне нашлись чайник, маленькие бутылки с водой и чайные пакетики. Кофе тоже был, но Кроули не рискнул бы пить настолько просроченный. Другое дело сухие листочки — они могли только отсыреть, чего с ними, впрочем, не случилось. Мельком глянув в зеркало, он тихо застонал — ну чисто бомж — недельная щетина, синяки под глазами размером с приличные сливы, порванная одежда и куча ссадин и царапин. Наскоро умывшись с помощью одной из бутылок, он взял две чашки с горячим чаем и вернулся в кабинет.

Азирафаэль, к слову, тоже не выглядел на все сто — хотя и был всё ещё гладко выбрит, но у него, как и у Кроули, под глазами залегли тени, а лицо казалось очень уставшим.

Кроули уселся на пол напротив него, но когда попытался прислониться к стене, спину снова обожгло болью. Он тихо выругался.

— Ты чего шипишь?

— Я не шиплю, — скривился Кроули. — Извини, что разбудил.

Он передал Азирафаэлю чашку с горячим чаем.

— Ничего страшного, я просто отдыхал, — Азирафаэль поставил чашку рядом и размял затёкшие мышцы. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как отбивная, если честно, — усмехнулся Кроули, — если бы ты меня не спас, то я...

— Брось, любой бы помог, — отмахнулся Азирафаэль, отводя взгляд и утыкаясь носом в чашку. Возможно, Кроули показалось, но он вроде как даже немного покраснел. Некстати вспомнились последние мысли перед тем, как он потерял сознание. Неужели он действительно произнёс те слова вслух?

Некоторое время оба сохраняли молчание, но Кроули всё косился на меч, лежащий рядом с Азирафаэлем. С виду это был обычный меч, и ничего теперь не напоминало о том, что некоторое время назад он горел.

— Керосин и нехитрая система зажигания, — объяснил Азирафаэль, заметив взгляд, — очень полезно, когда их много — даже если просто ранить — сухая одежда и волосы загораются, и это их дезориентирует.

— Смотрится очень круто, если честно, — признался Кроули, вспоминая уверенные движения руки Азирафаэля и его суровый взгляд. Помимо восхищения и глубокой признательности, кажется, Кроули начал чувствовать ещё и мальчишескую влюблённость, которой отдаются очень быстро и полностью.

* * *

Дождь всё не утихал, и на следующий день ливень почти превратился в шторм. Азирафаэль, выглядывая в окно, всё больше мрачнел. Кроули не был дураком — ясное дело, Азирафаэль хотел уйти и, возможно, даже жалел о том, что спас его.

Но сам Кроули благодарил небо за этот дождь, потому что он мог побыть с единственной на многие мили вокруг человеческой душой. Да что там — с человеком, которого он теперь вообще не хотел отпускать. Азирафаэль был вежлив, умён, он поддерживал любую тему разговора, читал Кроули вслух какие-то дурацкие романы, найденные в одном из столов, и над которыми они вместе смеялись. Словом, несмотря на своё настроение, он старался отвлечь Кроули от боли, которая всё никак не затихала. Спать было неудобно, сидеть — тоже, поэтому он либо стоял и подпирал стену, либо ходил по офису, в основном, хвостом за Азирафаэлем. Он делал им чай, который Азирафаэль принимал с таким видом, будто Кроули заваривал не пакетированный «Липтон», а как минимум настоящий, собранный в горах крупнолистовой чай. С едой было, правда, сложнее, но на те два дня, что они провели вместе, им хватило чёрствых пряников и печений, которые кто-то, видимо, притащил для кофе-брейков.

В то утро, когда Кроули проснулся от того, что солнечный луч по своей давней привычке почти прожёг ему веко, он почувствовал страх. Азирафаэль ушёл. Он точно ушёл, думал Кроули, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. В последние дни он сильнее уставал, и только Азирафаэль помогал ему не думать об этом.

Держась за стену, Кроули шёл на кухню просто, чтобы проверить, убедиться, потому что надежда — самая дурацкая на свете вещь — убивала его.

Он только завернул за угол, как наткнулся на Азирафаэля, держащего две полные чашки.

— Кроули, ты меня напугал, я чуть чай не разлил. С тобой всё в порядке?..

— Не уходи, Азирафаэль, пожалуйста, не уходи.

Кроули был готов встать на колени, умолять, но по изменившемуся выражению лица Азирафаэля понял, что это бесполезно. В этот раз он просто решил остаться, чтобы попрощаться, и наверное, это было даже хуже.

Азирафаэль отставил чашки на ближайшую полку и взял Кроули за руки — впервые с момента их знакомства. Правда, его ладони сейчас казались ледяными.

— Дорогой, мне надо... Тебе нужны антибиотики. Я найду их и вернусь, обещаю. Только жди тут, никуда не уходи и не делай глупостей.

Кроули не верил своим ушам. Азирафаэль не бросит его? Он был расстроен только из-за того, что ливень мешал ему добраться до лекарств?

Кроули сжал руку Азирафаэля, пытаясь вложить в этот жест всю благодарность и привязанность, которую испытывал к нему.

— Эй, всё будет хорошо. Главное, дождись меня.

* * *

Кроули из последних сил плёлся вперёд, уже не разбирая дороги. Ему нужно было лишь добраться до какой-нибудь заправки — там всегда можно найти пистолет.

Азирафаэль ушёл. И Кроули всё ещё не мог понять, — то ли тот оказался беспечным глупцом, то ли он просто смалодушничал и не убил его сам. Второй вариант был самым ужасным, но и более вероятным — Азирафаэль даже забрал пистолет Кроули, чтобы он не закончил эту агонию сам.

Как только Азирафаэль ушёл, боль стала невыносима — она выжигала его изнутри, скручивала внутренности и молотом била в голове и по всему телу. Кроули долго тошнило желчью, выворачивало наружу. Казалось, что Азирафаэль не просто ушёл — он забрал последние силы. Кроули впервые повернулся к зеркалу спиной и поднял футболку. На пояснице в том месте, где, как Кроули думал, его царапнули, был укус. Он жутко воспалился, и от него по всей спине разрастались чёрные нити заражения.

Кроули взвыл, он бился в отчаянной истерике, сорвал бесполезную раковину, и она с грохотом разбилась об пол. Из зеркала на него смотрел сумасшедший, Кроули кинулся сам на себя, и на кафель полетели осколки. По рукам стекала горячая тягучая кровь, уже почти не человеческая. По щекам градом катились слёзы. Кроули впервые нашёл человека, с которым действительно хотелось жить, бороться, сражаться вместе, а теперь так глупо умирает.

Кроули понимал, почему Азирафаэль ничего ему не сказал — если бы укусили за руку или за ногу, можно было попробовать их ампутировать и остановить заражение, но спина... с этим уже ничего не сделаешь.

Был ли он небезразличен Азирафаэлю, или тот просто ждал момента, когда можно будет убежать? Зачем он забрал единственное, что могло избавить Кроули от страданий и предотвратить его превращение в монстра?

Кроули не верил сам себе. Азирафаэль действительно что-то скрывал, но всегда смотрел на него с искренним беспокойством, и все его эмоции казались отражением его собственных, если, конечно, это не было бредом разгорячённого мозга.

Если Азирафаэль действительно хотел вернуться и каким-то образом лечить его, то уже завтра его бы ждал неприятный сюрприз. Кроули надо было уходить, пока он ещё что-то соображал.

Солнце палило нещадно, руки он даже не подумал перевязать, поэтому за ним тянулся кровавый след. Он не беспокоился о мертвецах — для них он почти уже свой. За это «почти» он держался всеми силами, потому что он, чёрт возьми, человек, и он умрёт как человек, чего бы это не стоило. Он найдёт пистолет и пустит себе пулю в голову, потому что хватит — он уже находился, навыживался — надо отдохнуть. В аду, наверняка получше, чем на земле.

Очки заляпало коричневой кровью, но он не обратил на это внимания — для того, чтобы просто идти вперёд, детали не столь существенны.

Раскалённый асфальт делал всё похожим на миражи, так что Кроули сперва даже не понял, что наконец дошёл до пункта своего назначения — старой потрёпанной заправки. Пистолет нашёлся под прилавком, и он был заряжен. Похоже, за пять минут до смерти ему действительно начало везти.

Он сидел прямо под табличкой «не курить» и затягивался последней сигаретой. Он делал последние вдохи и выдохи и никак не мог проникнуться моментом. Ему всё ещё было адски больно, но всё ещё очень хотелось жить. Пистолет лежал рядом, приковывая к себе взгляд. Наступил решающий момент, но сделать то, что должен, оказалось слишком трудно. Несмотря ни на что, он очень любил свою жизнь, он был эгоистом и боялся, что так и не сможет сделать всё правильно. Хоть раз в жизни.

Оружие обжигало руку, всё его естество противилось тому, чтобы вышибить себе мозг и больше не страдать, но когда вдалеке показалась знакомая фигура Азирафаэля, который бежал к нему, размахивая руками, все сомнения исчезли.

Он сделает это. И не ради себя, нет. Он сделает это для того, чтобы эта неприятная миссия не досталась Азирафаэлю, и чтобы спасти его, если тот не смог бы решиться.

Дуло у виска принесло приятную прохладу, а палец, нажимая на спусковой крючок, даже не дрогнул.


	4. Воскрешение

Кроули никогда не думал, что смерть окажется такой приятной. Но, памятуя о том, что однажды он уже ошибся, подумав, что умер, всё же на всякий случай решил не делать поспешных выводов.

Его глаза точно были закрыты, но он всё равно чувствовал свет — не тот солнечный, что обжигал радужку прямо сквозь веки, а какой-то неземной, которого Кроули никогда в жизни не встречал. Этот свет заполнял собой всё видимое пространство и самого Кроули — и у него не было ни желания, ни сил сопротивляться. Наоборот, хотелось дать этому свету как можно больше, как минимум самого себя.

Боль ушла, он о ней даже не вспомнил, лишь хотел навсегда остаться с этим светом и его мягкими прикосновениями. Кроули не мог пошевелиться, но всё чувствовал — свет касался его прохладными пальцами или щупальцами, исцелял всю гниль, что отравляла его последние несколько дней, и заполнял освободившееся место собой.

Кроули открыл глаза. Солнце по сложившейся традиции пыталось сжечь его, а грязная футболка неприятно касалась липкой от пота и крови кожи. В остальном он чувствовал себя на удивление сносно. Пистолет валялся в нескольких шагах — Кроули так и не успел выстрелить и, по всей видимости, просто отключился и выронил его.

Он стянул с себя футболку и коснулся места укуса. Сейчас там был всего лишь шрам — третий к уже имеющимся у него на спине. Пыльная стеклянная стена заправки показывала то же самое, что он чувствовал.

Кроули так и не понял, что это было, спас ли его Азирафаэль, а может, Бог или Сатана, и почему с ним постоянно случается какая-то опасная херня — сейчас это казалось неважным. Главное, что он всё ещё был жив.

Обнаружив в подсобке несколько бутылок с водой, он принял импровизированный душ и надел футболку, найденную на той же заправке — она оказалась как минимум на два размера больше, чем нужно, и к тому же отвратительного баклажанного цвета. Кроули был без понятия, откуда он сам пришёл и в какую сторону идти, чтобы найти своего ангела-спасителя. Прикинув, что если бегущий Азирафаэль ему не привиделся, то бежал он наверняка из того места, где они пережидали ливень. По крайней мере, его можно было поискать там.

Найти и больше не отпускать.

До нужного здания он дошёл через час, Азирафаэля там не было. Что делать дальше, Кроули не знал — сидеть на месте было не в его правилах, поэтому он просто продолжил идти на запад.

Кроули казалось, что пока он пытался убить себя, ни один мертвец на его пути не встретился. Теперь же они снова окружали его и днём, и ночью. Пистолет оказался бесполезен: несколько пуль — ничто, если мертвецы кишат за каждым углом. Но Кроули бы не прожил так долго, если бы не умел прятаться и убивал лишь с помощью огнестрельного оружия. Он снова двигался по обочине, скрываясь за деревьями и высматривая хоть какие-нибудь следы Азирафаэля.

Он так увлёкся, настолько сильно зациклился на этом, что упустил тот момент, когда попал в западню.

* * *

В последнее время Кроули только и делал, что нарушал собственные неписанные правила, главным из которых было не передвигаться в темноте. Луна высвечивала деревья, похожие на мертвецов, и мертвецов, похожих на деревья. Разница была лишь в том, что деревья не подбегали к нему, стараясь сожрать.

Стоило остановиться на ночь, но последний населённый пункт он прошёл несколько часов назад, наивно считая, что успеет добраться до следующего. Идти было тяжело — каждый хруст ветки под ногами заставлял напрягаться и с тревогой всматриваться в темноту. Пришлось выйти на обманчиво пустую дорогу. В свете луны он увидел какие-то строения, и решительно зашагал в их сторону.

Кроули не боялся тишины, но сейчас она неимоверно напрягала — ни малейшего дуновения ветра, ни шорохов. Как будто кто-то запер его в вакууме, забыв убрать декорации. Кроули слышал лишь своё дыхание — ровные вдохи и выдохи. Он не бежал, экономя оставшиеся силы, но, даже стараясь быть начеку, не заметил, как из-за брошенной слева машины вырулил мертвец.

Он мог там спрятаться только сидя на корточках, а такого Кроули не представлял — мертвецы на его памяти не были столь умны, чтобы караулить жертву. Пока мозг обдумывал ситуацию, рука уже всадила нож в голову трупу по самую рукоять. Тишину нарушил мерзкий звук вгоняемого в плоть и кости лезвия. Как по команде, с разных сторон его начали окружать мертвецы, словно кто-то очень злой из-за того, что Кроули не умер после укуса, устроил ему квест посложнее.

Оценив количество внезапно возникших вокруг мертвецов, Кроули рванул вперёд, огибая автомобили и перескакивая по их капотам и крышам. На его стороне были скорость и манёвренность, на их — острые зубы, цепкие руки и его усталость. Кроули уже даже не обращал внимания на ногти, что в который раз царапали ему кожу и пытались разодрать одежду, а затем и плоть. Он бежал, молясь только о том, чтобы добраться до укрытия прежде, чем они подавят его своим числом.

Кроули даже не считал, сколько их было, не смотрел в искорёженные гнилые лица, а лишь вперёд. Он добрался до перекрёстка, зачастую вскарабкиваясь на машины и перепрыгивая с одной на другую. Сердце стучало где-то в ушах, со всех сторон к нему подходили, подбегали и подползали — создавалось впечатление, что он случайно забрёл не на ту вечеринку, но успел к главному блюду, потому что он и был главным блюдом. Он уже не боялся, потому что делать это всё равно было поздно. Кроули выстрелил десять раз, безуспешно пытаясь расчистить себе дорогу, но, к сожалению, ни пистолет, ни даже пламенный меч Азирафаэля тут бы не помог.

Правая рука болела от усталости, но он всё ещё вонзал нож в гнилые тела. Мерзкие лица сливались воедино, но Кроули зачем-то решил, что раз выхода всё равно нет, он хотя бы заберёт с собой как можно больше мертвецов.

Похоже, галлюцинации стали его постоянными друзьями — по-другому объяснить своё в который-раз-чудесное-спасение Кроули просто не мог. Он краем глаза увидел, как Азирафаэль спрыгнул с крыши двухэтажного здания — в том, что это был именно Азирафаэль, Кроули не сомневался — пылающий меч он видел только у него. С невообразимой лёгкостью Азирафаэль раскидывал мертвецов, казалось, только лишь взмахом руки, и Кроули даже перестал отбиваться, уставившись на странную картину. Лицо Азирафаэля выражало такой гнев, что Кроули готов был провалиться сквозь землю, потому что понимал, что когда мертвецы кончатся, меч, вполне вероятно, будет направлен прямо на него.

При всём том, что Азирафаэль, уже стоял рядом с Кроули, отсекая нападающих пачками, они всё никак не заканчивались. Кроули задумался о том, как он вообще добрался до домов в относительной целости.

Все вопросы вылетели из головы в тот момент, когда Азирафаэль крикнул «закрой глаза», а Кроули не успел этого сделать.

Стало светло как днём, и этот свет исходил от Азирафаэля, как будто тот за один миг обернулся звездой или солнцем. Кроули отшатнулся, сбитый непонятной энергетической волной. Уже валяясь на асфальте, он понял, что с ног его сбили огромные белые крылья, которые Азирафаэль без предупреждения распахнул. Они заняли собой всё свободное пространство, — мертвецы шипели и отшатывались от них, испытывая, по всей видимости, ужасную боль.

Но Азирафаэль на этом не остановился. Кроули, раскрыв рот, наблюдал, как на его теле появляются глаза — огромные, голубые и серые, как они расползаются по шее, рукам и крыльям, покрывают всё его тело и вселяют такой жуткий страх, что единственное, что хотелось сделать — собрать свои кости с асфальта и бежать, куда собственные два глаза глядят. Ну, или встать на колени и впервые в жизни помолиться.

Азирафаэль повернулся к нему, и тысячи глаз уставились на Кроули.

— Закрой глаза, — неестественно глубоким и страшным голосом, больше похожим на рык, произнёс Азирафаэль, и Кроули поспешно зажмурился.

Сквозь веки ударил уже знакомый свет, но в миллион раз ярче, и так же стремительно, как появился, исчез.

Когда Кроули разлепил веки, Азирафаэль выглядел уже нормально... в той степени, в которой это вообще было к нему применимо. Запахло гарью, а весь асфальт вокруг них покрывал пепел. Пока Кроули пытался сформулировать вопрос, который не звучал бы как «что за херня здесь только что произошла, и почему ты не сделал этого раньше?», Азирафаэль уже сделал неровный шаг в его сторону.

— Кроули... — ты идиот, болван, что с тобой не так?.. миллионы вариантов подразумевались за этим словом, хотя Азирафаэль так и не произнёс ни один из них.

Кроули встал с грязного асфальта, и подхватил своего покачивающегося на ослабевших ногах спасителя. Азирафаэль был реальным, твёрдым, тёплым и очень бледным.

— Кто ты такой, Азирафаэль? Что происходит?

* * *

Наверное, Кроули был готов поверить в любую историю, которую ему рассказал бы Азирафаэль, и та, что он всё-таки озвучил, была не самой дурацкой из возможных. Азирафаэль — ангел. Ладно, Кроули своими глазами видел его крылья, к этому вопросов не возникло.

— Ты, Кроули, был демоном, и мы с тобой работали на Земле около шести тысяч лет, — продолжил марафон странной правды Азирафаэль, пока они шли по импровизированным трупам в поисках более или менее чистого и безопасного места для ночлега.

Голос у него стал вполне обычным, но слова давались ему с трудом. Кроули практически тащил его на своём плече, ступая по мягкому ковру пепелища. К сожалению, он не мог заставить себя замолчать.

— Почему я не помню этого? Мы встречались раньше?

— Всё по порядку, дорогой, — устало, но тепло улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — Мы с тобой не только встречались, иногда мы сотрудничали втайне от начальства, а когда узнали о приближающемся Армагеддоне, попробовали его остановить…

— Похоже, у нас это не получилось, — предположил Кроули, когда молчание Азирафаэля затянулось. Тот в ответ согласно кивнул.

— О нас узнали и — перед самым Армагеддоном — наказали. Не знаю, что с тобой делали, я увидел тебя лишь во время битвы и потом, когда все покинули Землю, оставив лишь тех, кто не заслужил прощения, включая нас с тобой. Как я позже выяснил, тебя сделали человеком и лишили памяти и крыльев. Твои шрамы… не представляю, как больно это было.

Кроули повёл плечами — он не задумывался о том, откуда у него под лопатками два уродливых шрама, но искреннее беспокойство и боль в голосе Азирафаэля подействовали на него почти так же, как если бы его прямо сейчас начали пытать. Не успев как следует подумать, он схватил Азирафаэля за свободную руку и ободряюще сжал ладонь.

— Брось, я ничего не помню, а сейчас мне не больно, поверь. Что случилось с тобой?

— Моё начальство оказалось более милосердным, как я думал до того, как увидел тебя. Они сказали, что я уволен, и вышвырнули из Рая. Сказали, что могу теперь делать, что хочу: улететь, жить тут — им было неважно.

— А почему ты не улетел? Здесь же ужасно скучно, — попробовал пошутить Кроули.

— Кто бы тогда спасал твою задницу от мертвецов, Кроули? — поддержал Азирафаэль. — Поверь, за все эти годы я ни разу не заскучал. Правда, и быть рядом с тобой постоянно я не могу — это, кажется, бонус твоего наказания. Если мы больше суток находимся близко друг к другу, то я теряю силы, и по какой-то причине мертвецов вокруг становится намного больше, как будто мы для них — маяк. В последние дни ты только и делал, что нарывался на неприятности, поэтому я не мог уйти далеко. Повезло, что ты начал стрелять, иначе я бы не знал, что ты опять влип. После твоего исцеления мне надо было снова накопить силы.

— Прости, — скривился Кроули. — Но ты мог бы сразу всё рассказать, и я бы не делал столько глупостей.

— Кроули, я знаю тебя шесть тысяч лет. Ты не можешь не делать глупостей.

Пропуская Азирафаэля в здание полицейского участка с толстой стальной дверью, Кроули мысленно согласился с Азирафаэлем, но вслух, разумеется, ничего не сказал.


	5. «Королевский сон»

На то, чтобы уговорить Азирафаэля отправиться обратно в Лондон, у Кроули ушло два дня. Азирафаэль настаивал на том, что им лучше расстаться, он снова будет следить за Кроули издалека и оберегать его. Тем более, Кроули всё равно не помнил Азирафаэля, так что не было причин так волноваться.

Кроули это бесило. Да, он не помнил Азирафаэля, но это не помешало ему понять, что если они бок о бок пытались остановить Армагеддон, то их связывало нечто большее, чем просто дружба.

Кроули не хотел терять его ещё раз.

После того, как Азирафаэль ему всё рассказал, Кроули долго обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию. Он вспомнил, что все годы одиночества его неистово тянуло к «Бентли», и Азирафаэль подтвердил, что машина много для него значила. Может быть, в ней найдётся какая-нибудь подсказка. А ещё можно было попробовать проникнуть в Ад, где, по словам Азирафаэля, ему стирали память и пытали перед Армагеддоном. Кроули до сих пор не мог поверить, что у Рая и Ада были обычные офисы на Земле — как будто филиалы какого-нибудь «Райффайзен-банка», но причин не доверять словам Азирафаэля после того, что он своими глазами увидел, у Кроули не было.

Он поделился своими идеями с Азирафаэлем, и тот сразу же их отмёл. Особенно затею с «Бентли» — Кроули не удивился тому, что это Азирафаэль его спас тогда на парковке. Тот и сам не знал, что таилось в темноте, но это явно было что-то отнюдь не дружелюбное.

С этим Кроули вынужден был согласиться — его до сих пор передёргивало, когда он думал о страшном шёпоте, проникающем прямо в голову и заставляющем идти навстречу собственной смерти.

В итоге Кроули пошёл ва-банк: он предложил Азирафаэлю вместе дойти до офиса, и если они не смогут там ничего найти, то расстанутся, и всё останется как прежде. Он, правда, умолчал о том, что всё равно будет искать встречи с Азирафаэлем, потому что больше в реалиях конкретного Апокалипсиса делать ему нечего.

Только на таких условиях упёртый Азирафаэль согласился. Он был уверен, что ничем хорошим эта затея не кончится, тем более теперь, когда вокруг них кишели мертвецы, а его эфирные силы работали от случая к случаю и максимум в четверть мощности.

Кроули казалось, что обратно к Лондону они идут ещё медленней, чем он шёл оттуда. Погода над ними издевалась — то светило яркое солнце и грозило сжечь кожу и расплавить глаза даже сквозь очки, то шёл такой дикий ливень, что дальше собственного носа не было видно и фута. Дело осложнялось ещё и тем, что мертвецов вокруг действительно стало намного больше, и в дождь их почти невозможно было заметить. Приходилось осторожничать и слишком часто сражаться. Вдвоём, конечно, стало проще, но потраченные силы не восстанавливались без отдыха.

Поэтому сейчас они в очередной раз прятались от стихии и непрошеных гостей в каком-то торговом центре. Азирафаэль настаивал на том, чтобы переждать непогоду на заправке неподалёку, где он сможет со всех сторон наблюдать за периметром, пока Кроули спит, но тот, не говоря ни слова, потому что спорить с Азирафаэлем было бесполезно, потащил его в магазин — вся их одежда, включая запасную, промокла, и Кроули хотелось хоть раз в неделю поспать на чём-то более мягком, чем твёрдый бетонный пол.

Он уже прикидывал, как под удивлённый взгляд Азирафаэля будет вить себе гнездо из кучи, просто огромной горы одежды и наконец немного выспится, когда его взгляд в слабом луче фонаря зацепился за огромный рекламный баннер с надписью «Мир матрасов — 4 этаж».

Кроули чуть в обморок не упал от накатившего счастья — в последний раз он спал на кровати у себя в квартире, и это было, кажется, миллион лет назад. Он позабыл, что рядом стоял Азирафаэль, — это простительно, в конце концов Кроули довольно долго существовал в одиночестве. У него открылось второе дыхание, он рванул вверх по отключённым эскалаторам и бежал без остановки, замерев только перед самой большой выставленной на витрине кроватью. Она явно не предназначалась для продажи, а служила просто рекламным ходом, гарантируя, что любой матрас выбранной фирмы подарит его владельцу «королевский сон».

— Я думал, за нами гонятся! — пытаясь отдышаться, бормотал Азирафаэль, стоя позади. — Нельзя меня так пугать.

— Прости, просто я так соскучился по нормальному сну, — снимая пыльное покрывало, отозвался Кроули.

— Ох, я понимаю, мой дорогой, — он, что, действительно сказал «мой дорогой»? — однажды ты проспал целый век.

Видимо, удивление на лице Кроули было написано слишком явно.

— Ты мне сказал, что сделал это, потому что «девятнадцатый век слишком скучный», — объяснил Азирафаэль.

— Это имело смысл... наверное.

— Наверное, — усмехнулся Азирафаэль.

Кроули разделся и развесил мокрую одежду на перила. Азирафаэль в это время куда-то отошёл, но вернулся уже в бежевых хлопковых штанах и такой же рубашке. Свою мокрую одежду он повесил рядом с одеждой Кроули и протянул тому чёрный свёрток с шёлковой пижамой. Кроули бы не удивился, узнав, что Азирафаэль сотворил её, потратив последние чудеса просто для того, чтобы они оба выглядели прилично.

Проигнорировав рубашку, он всё же надел штаны и с наслаждением вытянулся на шикарной кровати. Он лёг на живот и положил руки под подушку. Азирафаэль устроился рядом, сохранив между ними приличную дистанцию. Он где-то прихватил книгу и, видимо, собирался всю ночь её читать.

— А что случилось с людьми? — зевая, спросил Кроули.

Азирафаэль отложил книжку и повернулся к нему.

— Многие вознеслись. На Земле же остались лишь те, кому не хватило места даже в чистилище. Оставшиеся после битвы демоны решили, что раз уж Земля превратилась в подобие адского месива, то было бы неплохо добавить сюда немного движения... тем более, князь Хастур всё ещё злился на тебя за то, что ты убил его друга.

Кроули заинтересованно выгнул бровь.

— Я как-то дал тебе термос со святой водой, — ответил на немой вопрос Азирафаэль таким тоном, в котором отчётливо читалось «лучше бы не давал», — и ты им воспользовался...

— Ясно, — пробормотал Кроули, пытаясь представить себе эту картину.

— В общем, таким образом они нам с тобой добавили приключений.

— Неужели вообще никого живого не осталось? А остальные ангелы и демоны?

— Ох, после битвы и ваши, и наши ряды значительно поредели. Пока нас с тобой не поймали, на заседаниях у Гавриила я слышал, что они обдумывают вариант заселения новой планеты теми праведниками, которые вознеслись перед Армагеддоном. Но я не уверен, был ли этот план согласован с Богом, и понятия не имею, как к нему отнеслись ваши.

— А ты не знаешь, где может быть эта новая планета? Ты мог бы туда полететь. Ты ведь любишь людей...

— Мы любим людей, Кроули. — перебил его Азирафаэль. — К сожалению, у меня не было доступа к документам. И я никогда не брошу тебя.

Кроули постарался скрыть то, как сильно забилось его сердце после этих слов.

— Мы можем отправиться туда вместе. На ракете, как люди.

— Это слишком опасно, если ни у кого из нас не будет сил, мой дорогой, — грустно вздохнул Азирафаэль, убирая со лба Кроули длинную прядь. — И без точных координат найти нужную планету будет намного сложнее, чем обнаружить иголку в стоге сена размером с Плутон.

— Я всё равно что-нибудь придумаю, — сказал Кроули, закрывая глаза.

Засыпая, он даже не заметил, как Азирафаэль осторожно касается двух больших продолговатых шрамов на его спине.

Когда Кроули проснулся, часы показывали уже половину десятого. Он проспал около двенадцати часов, и это было самое прекрасное, что с ним произошло за последние недели, разумеется, если не считать Азирафаэля, когда он не вёл себя, как упёртый баран.

Азирафаэль спал рядом, почти уткнувшись носом в его плечо. И этому Кроули удивился куда больше, чем если бы Азирафаэль попросту сбежал. Кроули привык, что тот не спит — Азирафаэль мог сидеть несколько часов, сохраняя полную неподвижность, и тогда на его лице «гуляли» странные пятна, но чтобы вот так спать, как человек — с приоткрытым ртом и мерно вздымающейся грудью — такого Кроули не видел никогда. Азирафаэль как-то сказал ему, что вообще не спит, и Кроули подумал, что это первый раз, когда ему удалось увидеть Азирафаэля в таком состоянии. Даже включая ту жизнь, которую он не помнил.

Пользуясь случаем, Кроули решил удовлетворить своё любопытство, возникшее с первой их встречи, и потрогал волосы Азирафаэля — они были очень-очень мягкие, впрочем, как он и подозревал. Азирафаэль даже не пошевелился, что позволило Кроули, у которого такой функции, как совесть, никогда не водилось, запустить в светлую шевелюру чуть ли не всю пятерню. Он завороженно перебирал короткие пряди и касался открытой кожи на шее. Мысли о том, что он делает что-то чересчур личное, пришли к нему только в тот момент, когда он понял, что только лишь от прикосновений к волосам и затылку Азирафаэля нехило возбудился. Надо было срочно убрать свою чёртову руку с ангельских волос, тихо встать и успокоиться где-нибудь в туалете, потому что вряд ли Азирафаэль оценит его настроение.

— Кроули?

Он даже не заметил, когда Азирафаэль открыл глаза! Как долго он уже не спит? Почему Кроули всё ещё не убрал руку с его головы?

— Кхм, доброе утро, Азирафаэль, — как можно более бодро и непринуждённо откликнулся Кроули.

— С тобой всё в порядке? Мне кажется, ты слегка напряжён.

«О, нет, Азирафаэль, всё в порядке, только у меня вдруг отказала рука, а тебе, кажется, вообще по барабану, что я хозяйничаю в твоих волосах», — подумал Кроули.

— Всё прекрасно, я очень хорошо выспался, а ты? — сказал он вслух.

— Представь себе, тоже. Никогда бы не подумал, что это так приятно, — с наслаждением прикрыв глаза ответил тот, всё ещё игнорируя ладонь Кроули. — Это всё твоё дурное влияние, я уверен.

Интересно, какое ещё влияние он предпочтёт проигнорировать?

Пользуясь тем, что Азирафаэль закрыл глаза, Кроули опустил руку чуть ниже и провёл ногтем по открытому участку кожи под воротом пижамы. Азирафаэль не пошевелился, но появившиеся на его спине мурашки ясно дали понять, что он всё почувствовал.

Кроули видел, как неистово забился пульс на шее Азирафаэля и как он сглотнул, когда Кроули расстегнул первую пуговицу на рубашке. Кроули не смог решить, нравится ли это Азирафаэлю или он просто позволяет трогать себя.

Уже пятая пуговица рассталась со своей петлёй, и Кроули, раздумывая над тем, сколько их ещё осталось, не сразу заметил, что его самого довольно недвусмысленным образом трогают и внимательно рассматривают.

Зрачки Азирафаэля превратились в два чёрных омута. Если бы глазами можно было есть, то от Кроули бы уже ничего не осталось.

Он пропал ещё в тот раз, когда увидел Азирафаэля в Лондоне, и подозревал, что это случилось далеко не впервые. Покрывая лёгкими поцелуями шею и щёки Азирафаэля, Кроули вспоминал тот незнакомый запах, что преследовал его по ночам. Так пах Азирафаэль — теплом, книжной пылью и звёздами, если бы те состояли из сумасшедшей смеси какао и ванили. В конце концов, Кроули не мог знать, чем пахнут звёзды на самом деле.

Он мог трогать и мягко целовать щёки Азирафаэля всю оставшуюся вечность, если бы, в конце концов, тот не взял всё в свои руки и не притянул бы его к своим губам.

Кроули понял, почему Азирафаэль его не остановил в самом начале — ощущать давление чужой руки на собственном затылке, покрываться мурашками от того, как пальцы Азирафаэля касаются кожи — только от этого уже можно было сойти с ума.

Сделав первый шаг, Азирафаэль полностью доверился Кроули. Он открыл губы и позволил их языкам столкнуться. Кроули никогда не чувствовал подобного: сердце ни разу ещё так сильно не билось о грудную клетку, а мысли не крутились только лишь вокруг единственного существа.

Кроули стонал, не разрывая поцелуя, а Азирафаэль вторил ему, и эти звуки были даже лучше песен «Queen». Дрожащими руками Кроули оторвал оставшиеся на рубашке Азирафаэля пуговицы и всем телом прижался к его коже. Казалось, что ничего более идеального, чем обнажённый Азирафаэль, быть не может. Хотелось выть от того, что те, кто называл себя ангелами, бросили его тут, в месте, которое, наверняка даже хуже ада. Оставили опекать придурка, который этого не заслуживал.

Хотелось всё это сказать Азирафаэлю, просить прощения за то, что у них не получилось предотвратить Армагеддон и что они были вынуждены расстаться. Кроули даже представить не мог, как всё это выдержал Азирафаэль. Знать, что не можешь целовать, трогать и дарить удовольствие любимому, что он находится так близко от тебя, но как будто на другом конце света.

Кроули пытался восполнить всю ту пропасть, которая разделяла их все эти годы, он зацеловывал каждый дюйм покрытого редкими светлыми волосками тела, словно кот ластился под невероятными руками Азирафаэля и, когда тот касался его уродливых шрамов на спине, Кроули казалось, что у него снова вырастают крылья.

Он сжимал Азирафаэля в объятиях, одновременно пытаясь стащить с него пижамные штаны, потому что отпустить его хоть на секунду было страшно — Кроули подозревал, что Азирафаэль, хотя и охотно отвечал ему, всё же очень быстро мог передумать, если хоть на секунду оставить его наедине со своими мыслями. Но когда Азирафаэль сам стянул с Кроули штаны и сжал его член, все мысли о том, что человек, который сходу начал так уверенно дрочить, передумает, вылетели из головы даже быстрее, чем Кроули успел первый раз ахнуть.

Не только Кроули страдал и хотел этого. Азирафаэль сходил с ума точно так же, он тёрся о его бедро, не переставая двигать собственной рукой, отчаянно целовал Кроули и бормотал что-то малопонятное, не прерывая поцелуя. У Кроули перед глазами маячили блики, дышать нормально было просто невозможно, хотелось впечататься в Азирафаэля, стать с ним одним целым и никогда не отпускать.

Кроули кончил, резко толкнувшись Азирафаэлю в ладонь. Он еле удержался от того, чтобы не упасть прямо на Азирафаэля, и, не обращая внимания на вялые протесты, опустился, охватив губами его твёрдый член. Азирафаэль тоже был на грани — он тяжело дышал, двигал бёдрами навстречу. Кроули старался брать как можно больше, сжимать сильнее, сделать Азирафаэлю так приятно, чтобы он хотя бы на мгновение забыл обо всём плохом, что с ними произошло.

Кроули брал глубоко, утыкался носом в мягкий пах Азирафаэля, вдыхал его ни с чем не сравнимый потрясающий запах, разбавленный собственным. Голова шла кругом, и Кроули и сам начал стонать, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Азирафаэль извивался под ним, пытался отстранить, но Кроули намертво вцепился в его бёдра и сжал член почти у основания. Азирафаэль кончил сразу же, до боли оттянув ему волосы на затылке.

Кроули очень хотелось поваляться так ещё сутки, никуда не спешить, обниматься и целовать Азирафаэля в солёное плечо, но они не могли так рисковать. Азирафаэль встал первым и быстро оделся. Кроули последовал его примеру и натянул на себя подсохшие штаны и футболку. Азирафаэль старательно не смотрел на Кроули и чуть ли не побежал на улицу. Кроули пришлось поймать его за руку, чтобы он вообще не раскрыл свои крылья и не улетел.

— Не волнуйся, всё будет, как мы договорились, — слова давались трудно, но он должен был успокоить совесть Азирафаэля. — Мы можем просто оставить это здесь.

Кроули говорил уверенно, хотя понимал, что сам запомнит всё, что между ними произошло, до единой детали, будет прокручивать в голове, если — он не мог заставить себя думать «когда» — они расстанутся.

Азирафаэль благодарно кивнул.

До Лондона оставалось всего сорок миль, и теперь это расстояние казалось Кроули до ужаса маленьким.


	6. Ад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Итак, это конец. Спасибо каждому, кто читал этот фанфик вместе со мной. Надеюсь, что он вам понравился. Будет здорово, если вы хоть пару слов о нём скажете)))
> 
> Ко всей работе и конкретно к её последней части у меня есть плейлист. Возможно, кому-нибудь захочется его послушать: https://music.yandex.ru/users/olegstarsfour/playlists/1027  
> Также его можно скачать: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/2B8o/2AjC9D3DJ

Они убили три дня на то, чтобы пройти оставшееся расстояние. Было трудно проникнуть в город незамеченными — мертвецы бродили всюду без какой-либо цели и находили её, лишь когда замечали их двоих. Кроули держался лишь на собственной упёртости, и когда Азирафаэль в очередной раз говорил, что в Аду, как и в Раю, не осталось ничего, кроме пустых коридоров, молча брал его за руку и тащил вперёд.

Вокруг того самого офиса было на удивление пусто, что заставляло ещё больше напрягаться. Четыре покрытых пылью эскалатора неподвижно стояли в холле, и только к правым двум вела цепочка следов.

— Я не просто так говорил, что в Раю сейчас пусто. Они ничего не оставили, ни одной подсказки, хотя твоё похищение было явно спланировано обеими сторонами… Я пытался попасть и в Ад, но я не демон, и гостевой пропуск оформить для меня тоже некому.

Кроули кивнул:

— Ты думаешь, что и у меня не получится, учитывая, что я теперь человек?

— Нет, уверен, что получится. Просто не хочу отпускать тебя одного.

Кроули недоверчиво глянул на него:

— Начиная с нашей первой встречи, ты только и делаешь, что пытаешься от меня избавиться, Азирафаэль.

— Я всегда слежу за тобой, Кроули, всегда знаю, где ты и чем занимаешься, постоянно оберегаю тебя, — зло процедил Азирафаэль. — А в Аду ты будешь совершенно один, и я без понятия, что демоны могли там оставить для тебя ли, или просто так.

— Всё будет в порядке, — Кроули взял Азирафаэля за руки, и тот впервые их не отдёрнул. Он позволил себе лишь ободряюще сжать тёплые ладони и, не медля больше, направился в Ад.

Он не дошёл до ступеней всего два шага, как мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в район пяток, а в голове всё неистово закружилось. Он едва не свалился вниз, но успел схватиться за перила. Над ним был потолок, по цвету совпадающий с полом на проходной.

Кроули сглотнул и двинулся дальше. В Аду было темно, пришлось достать зажигалку, но даже этот язычок пламени не мог осветить пространство хотя бы от стены до стены. Кроули шёл, мягко ступая по землистому полу и заглядывая в открытые двери. Вокруг царил хаос, столы и стулья были пусты, некоторые перевёрнуты, словно Ад покидали в спешке.

Кроули вглядывался в беспорядочно брошенные бумаги, но это оказывались лишь какие-то отчёты — на нескольких даже стояло его имя. На очередной двери висела ржавая табличка «Лорд Вельзевул», и этот кабинет Кроули проверил с особо тщательно. Не волнуясь о том, чтобы устроить в аду пожар, он разжёг подобие костра из ненужных, по его мнению, бумаг и стал искать что-то, что могло им пригодиться. Среди общего бардака и бессистемности он нашёл несколько писем с пометкой «Армагеддон» и, не заглядывая в них, сунул в карман.

Кроули не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он спустился вниз, а он всё так же брёл по пустым тёмным коридорам. Холод и сырость давили, стены, казалось, сжимались, но он не был намерен отступать. В какой-то момент он увидел узкую винтовую лестницу, по которой смог спуститься ещё на один уровень. Здесь стало ещё холоднее, а коридор сузился где-то в два раза. По бокам теснились массивные железные двери с узкими окошками. Скорее всего, тут его и пытали.

Некоторые двери были открыты настежь. Одна камера была похожа на огромный зал. Создавалось впечатление, что в ней могли легко держать дракона. Когда он подошёл к очередной двери, то почувствовал, что неизменный холод стал проникать не только снаружи — он вроде бы забрался внутрь и пытался заморозить его душу. Кроули передёрнулся, и огонёк зажигалки качнулся вместе с ним — по стенам начали танцевать странные тени, они пытались добраться до зажигалки и затушить её.

Кроули взялся за ручку и с некоторым трудом сдвинул дверь. Он сразу понял, что это была та самая камера. В нос резко ударил запах палёной плоти и жжёных перьев. В Аду и без этого пахло гнилью, землёй и чем-то, что заставляло бояться того, что тут могло таиться, но этот запах… он был оставлен здесь специально. Законсервирован лично для него, как напоминание о том, чего его лишили.

Кроули стошнило прямо в углу около двери. То место на спине, где у него предположительно находились крылья, свело от нестерпимой фантомной боли. Он снова почувствовал, сквозь подступающую красную пелену увидел, как его ставят на колени и раскалённым мечом медленно — сухожилие за сухожилием — срезают чёрные крылья. Кроули сплюнул, лоб покрылся испариной, а руки трясло так, будто он резко бросил пить после нескольких лет глубокого запоя.

Нашарив в темноте выпавшую зажигалку и, подавляя снова подступающую тошноту, он её зажёг. Зажигалка чуть снова не выпала из рук, когда он увидел, что все стены камеры исписаны. Одно и то же слово — «Бентли» — было написано его почерком, наверное, тысячу раз, оно окружало его, въедалось в мозг. Кроули провёл пальцами по буквам. Слова были методично нацарапаны то ли камнем, то ли ногтями. Борозды накладывались друг на друга, сплетались, как змеи, между собой, но неизменно выводили одно и то же.

Со стороны должно было казаться, что он сошёл с ума, поэтому его тюремщики и оставили всё как есть. Скорее всего, «охрана» на парковке — тоже их работа, но теперь, зная это, можно было хотя бы подготовиться. Простое желание добраться до «Бентли» переросло в уверенность — он что-то сделал, он успел перестраховаться, и они с Азирафаэлем обязаны выяснить, что там в машине.

Обратно он почти бежал. Сердце гулко стучало где-то у горла. Он убрал зажигалку, двигаясь на ощупь, доверяясь подсознанию. Запоздало пришла мысль о том, что Азирафаэль, выполнив свою часть их соглашения, уйдёт и будет так же незримо следить за ним, как делал раньше. Он больше не выйдет к нему даже случайно, как бы Кроули ни звал его. И эта мысль, вызывая в нём страх, подгоняла, заставляла бежать ещё быстрее.

Кроули уже поднимался по эскалатору, перескакивая через ступеньку, когда мир снова перевернулся, и он буквально вылетел на пыльный пол цокольного этажа. Сильные руки тут же обхватили его. Азирафаэль оттолкнул его себе за спину и направил меч в сторону эскалаторов.

— Всё в... порядке, — пытаясь отдышаться, бормотал Кроули, вцепившись в бедро Азирафаэля. Он не мог сдержать широкой улыбки, пока поднимался с пола.

— Раз всё в порядке, зачем так бежал? Я подумал, что за тобой второй цербер гонится.

— Решил, что ты ушёл.

Азирафаэль не ответил, но на несколько шагов всё же отступил.

— Нам нужно к «Бентли», — продолжил Кроули, на те же несколько шагов придвигаясь к Азирафаэлю. Тот отчаянно замотал головой, но Кроули не дал ему и слова сказать: — Нет, послушай. Я нашёл камеру, в которой меня держали. Там я оставил себе послание, без намёков, очень чётко. Нам нужно найти «Бентли»!

— Нет, Кроули, это самоубийство!

— Ты думаешь, что жить вот так — прячась от мертвецов, не имея возможности даже поговорить просто ради того, чтобы кого-то из нас, или обоих сразу, не убили — это не самоубийство?! Да я за эти чёртовы годы полного одиночества чуть с ума не сошёл. Я не смогу так больше, зная, что ты рядом.

Азирафаэль упрямо сжимал губы.

— Ты ведь можешь уйти, Азирафаэль, — пошёл Кроули ва-банк. — Ты можешь улететь на любую другую планету. Если не хочешь идти вместе, то не нужно меня опекать. Лучше умереть, чем жить в этом дерьме без тебя.

— Не смей даже думать об этом! Хватило и того раза... — Азирафаэль сжал его плечи так сильно, что у Кроули что-то хрустнуло.

— В конце концов, мы сколько там прожили? Шесть тысяч лет? — пытаясь выбраться из-под сильных пальцев пробормотал Кроули. — Кажется, это вполне долгая жизнь.

О том, что у него в кармане лежали письма, Кроули так и не вспомнил.

* * *

Кроули был уверен в своей затее примерно как блондинка в том, что выйдя на улицу, встретит динозавра — на пятьдесят процентов. Может, они доберутся до машины, а может, их убьют, ну, или сделают что похуже. Пока Кроули шарил в близлежащих магазинах в поисках оружия, он всеми силами старался избегать анализа их шансов и даже в мыслях не называл слова «скорее всего» применительно к вариантам тех последствий, которые могли бы их ждать.

А когда Азирафаэль был рядом, то Кроули просто болтал.

По большей части он спрашивал Азирафаэля об их отношениях, и тот, видимо, в отличие от него самого, трезво оценивая их шансы остаться в живых, рассказывал всё. О первой встрече, о странной дружбе, Соглашении с прописной буквы «С», о том, что начальство за ними следило и узнало, что они хотели предотвратить Армагеддон. Тогда Кроули схватили свои, и Азирафаэль не видел его до самого Конца Света.

— Мы оба заслужили наказание за неповиновение, но я ни секунды не жалею о том, что не стал участвовать в последней битве, хотя мне обещали за это снять все обвинения.

Они сидели на какой-то заправке в двадцати минутах от нужной парковки и ждали рассвета. Пока Кроули собирал оружие, Азирафаэль заимствовал в нескольких церквях святую воду. Сейчас они были готовы настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно в их ситуации.

— Почему ты не согласился?

— Потому что это не было божественной волей. Они сами не знали, каков План — просто делали то, что кто-то сказал кому-то тысячи лет назад. Не уверен, что это вообще не был человек. Ты не видел битву, потому что был без сознания, но, уверяю, зрелище хуже трудно представить. Никогда не думал, что ангелы могут быть настолько кровожадны. Гримасы, с которыми они рвались в бой, были похожи на страшные маски. Кровь и мёртвые тела, погребающие под собой живых… не было больше ни чёрных, ни белых крыльев — кругом только бордовые, грязные, рваные и поломанные. Ни моей, ни твоей стороны — лишь монстры и жертвы в одном лице.

Кроули попытался представить себе описанную сцену, но так и не смог — слишком ужасно это всё звучало. Он подошёл к Азирафаэлю и ободряюще сжал его плечо. Воспоминания явно были слишком болезненны. Возможно, он даже потерял там своих друзей.

— Мне жаль. Ты многого в итоге лишился из-за меня, — тихо сказал он.

— О нет, Кроули. Дороже тебя у меня ничего и никого нет. Если я потеряю тебя, то только в этом случае можно о чем-то жалеть.

«Если» звучало лучше, чем «когда». Потому что «если» давало такие необходимые пятьдесят процентов шансов на успех. Здорово, что не один Кроули так считал.

Он наклонился к Азирафаэлю и уткнулся носом в его волосы. Никакие бензин, пыль и затхлость не могли перебить восхитительный неземной запах. Кроули дышал и не мог надышаться — он хотел забить все лёгкие запахом Азирафаэля, как когда-то во сне.

Азирафаэль ничего не говорил, просто молча потянул Кроули на себя, усадил на колени, обнял за талию и прижался к груди.

— Оказывается, у тебя такие костлявые бёдра, мой дорогой, — неожиданно сказал он, заставив Кроули поперхнуться воздухом.

— Ты что, раньше не замечал? — спросил он, заглядывая Азирафаэлю в глаза.

— Ну я видел, конечно, — начиная краснеть, ответил тот, — но ты ведь никогда...

— Не сидел на твоих коленях? — Азирафаэль замотал головой.

Его реакции были странными, и у Кроули начали закрадываться некоторые сомнения.

— Мы с тобой были просто друзьями, да?

— Ты слишком узко мыслишь, по-человечески! — возмутился Азирафаэль. — Это у людей всё сводится к постели. Наши отношения были больше чем дружеские, намного больше!

— Не забывай о том, что сейчас я и есть человек, — начал забавляться Кроули. — И что, хочешь сказать, ты ни разу не хотел перевести наши отношения в другую плоскость?

— Я... — Азирафаэль смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Кроули. Его щёки в неровном предрассветном свете алели ну просто восхитительно. — Я боялся! Мне казалось, что за нами постоянно наблюдают и, в конце концов, так и вышло! Да и ты, между прочим, тоже за все шесть тысяч лет не сделал ни одной попытки ко мне...

— Подкатить? — подсказал Кроули, просовывая руки под пиджак Азирафаэля.

Всё ещё красный, тот кивнул.

— Согласен, это было очень глупо с моей стороны, — расстёгивая пуговицы на жилете, шептал Кроули ему на ухо.

Азирафаэль был горячим, и единственным желанием Кроули было сгореть в нём, расплавиться и покрыть собой каждый участок его тела — сделать своим навсегда, каким бы долгим или коротким для них это «всегда» не было.

Кроули расстегнул белую рубашку и стянул её вместе с пиджаком и жилетом с округлого плеча. Он целовал, кусал и облизывал восхитительную мягкую кожу, пальцами касался сосков, вызывая у Азирафаэля дрожь.

Сидеть стало неудобно — своими движениями Азирафаэль грозил сбросить его с себя, хотя и держал за задницу довольно крепко. Кроули поднялся и, потянув за собой Азирафаэля, отбросил ногой стул. Он прижал несопротивляющегося Азирафаэля к стене и продолжил стягивать с него одежду. Делать это было трудно, Азирафаэль совсем не помогал: он хватался за те части тела Кроули, до которых мог добраться, — а добраться он мог довольно далеко — и покрывал беспорядочными поцелуями его лицо. Когда он добрался до губ, Кроули прекратил безуспешные попытки стянуть одежду и просто прижался, растворяясь в настойчивом поцелуе.

Азирафаэль в этот раз был намного уверенней, он раздвинул ноги, и Кроули почувствовал, как сильно у него стоит. Сам Кроули думал, что ещё немного, и он скончается на месте во всех смыслах этого слова. Азирафаэль глухо постанывал, снося все остатки самообладания Кроули.

Он оторвался от Азирафаэля всего на секунду и за рекордный срок стянул с него брюки и ботинки. Доставая из рюкзака смазку, на всякий случай прихваченную в аптеке торгового центра, Кроули мысленно похвалил свой оптимизм и оправданные надежды. Хотелось вставить Азирафаэлю быстро, резко и до самого конца, собственный член ныл так, что Кроули боялся, что взорвётся. Но, несмотря на все неудобства, он опустился перед Азирафаэлем на колени и обхватил губами тёмную головку. Кроули мог бы потратить всю жизнь, отсасывая Азирафаэлю, у него кружилась голова от того, как тот этим наслаждается, как зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы, перебирает их до мурашек по всей спине и двигается навстречу. Кроули в этот момент был готов отдать всё, что у него было, украсть, убить — только ради этих ощущений, лишь бы Азирафаэль позволял это делать, лишь бы наслаждался так же, как и он.

Палец легко вошёл в Азирафаэля, тот с готовностью расслабился и раздвинул ноги шире. Кроули что-то одобрительно промычал, но Азирафаэль потянул его за волосы, снова заставляя двигаться. Они как будто делали это сотни или тысячи раз или должны были делать, но по какой-то причине не могли — Кроули точно знал, с какой скоростью двигаться, предвидел каждую реакцию и ожидал её с нетерпением. Когда он добавил второй и третий пальцы, Азирафаэль сам начал на них насаживаться. Кроули боялся остановиться, он снизу вверх смотрел, как Азирафаэль, закусив костяшки, подавляет собственные стоны, и готов был кончить только лишь от этой картины.

Он всё же оторвался от Азирафаэля и спустил джинсы. Размазывать смазку по перевозбуждённому члену было больно, но зато это хоть немного оттянуло тот момент, когда он кончит. Не раздумывая, он подхватил Азирафаэля под колени и поднял. Тот оказался не таким тяжёлым, как он думал. Азирафаэль сразу же обхватил его ногами и вцепился руками в ворот пиджака. Кроули приставил свой член к анусу Азирафаэля, и тот легко на него опустился. Это было потрясающе. Кроули тихо выматерился, а Азирафаэль застонал, закусив губу.

Некоторое время они просто стояли у стены, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям. Член Азирафаэля был зажат между их телами, и Кроули чувствовал, как он пульсирует. Надолго их бы не хватило, Кроули начал двигаться, сразу установив быстрый ритм. Он входил в Азирафаэля мощными толчками, до самого конца. В глазах потемнело, он ничего не видел, кроме чёрных точек, маячивших перед глазами, и не слышал ни звука, кроме сбивчивого дыхания Азирафаэля где-то в районе собственной шеи.

Кроули почти царапал ягодицы Азирафаэля, впиваясь в них ногтями, и тот стискивал его своими ногами ещё сильнее. Кроули продолжал методично входить в Азирафаэля, чувствовал скользкий член между их телами и лишь надеялся, что Азирафаэль кончит первым. Горячее дыхание, смешиваемое со стонами прямо у уха, грозило Кроули полным фиаско в этом вопросе, так что он поспешил поцеловать Азирафаэля. Языком он сразу же раздвинул ему зубы и начал двигать им, повторяя движения члена. Язык у Кроули был длинный, он трахал им рот Азирафаэля, лишал его дыхания и сил, голоса и воли, как Азирафаэль лишал его лишь своим существованием.

Наконец Азирафаэль не выдержал и, протяжно застонав прямо в рот Кроули, кончил. У самого Кроули не осталось сил, чтобы сделать хоть одно движение, и он кончил просто от того, что это сделал Азирафаэль.

Кроули не хотел его отпускать. Ноги ничуть не затекли, ему даже было удобно. На мягкую грудь Азирафаэля идеально легла рыжая голова. Его, теперь уж точно его ангел перебирал влажные волосы Кроули и тоже не делал никаких попыток отстраниться, хотя вот ему эта поза должна была быть не особенно удобной.

Яркие лучи солнца, проникающие сквозь рекламные баннеры у окна, недвусмысленным образом намекали на то, что их маленькая пауза закончена.

* * *

Азирафаэль не разрешил Кроули притрагиваться к святой воде, поэтому распылитель с ней держал в одной руке, а в другой — меч. Кроули пришлось держать фонарь и пистолет. Толку, правда, от фонаря было чуть больше, чем ноль, потому что на уже знакомой парковке каким-то магическим образом он выхватывал пространство лишь на пару шагов, а дальше наступала темнота.

Кроули и рад бы был сказать, что с Азирафаэлем он не чувствовал того липкого страха, который подбирался к нему из чёрного нутра подвала, но на самом деле он боялся абсолютно так же, как и в прошлый раз. По лицу Азирафаэля было сложно сказать о том, боится ли он, но что было совершенно очевидно — затея ему всё ещё не нравилась.

Они сделали шаг, затем второй, а свет фонаря не выхватывал ни одной новой детали.

— Ты помнишь, где она стоит? — тихо спросил Азирафаэль.

— Да, конечно. С правой стороны, недалеко от въезда. Третий ряд.

Он мазнул лучом в нужном направлении, но темнота не рассеялась ни на дюйм. С каждым шагом двигаться становилось сложнее — знакомый гул проникал в уши и затуманивал разум. Дышать получалось через раз, и Кроули просто попробовал задержать дыхание. Азирафаэль последовал его примеру.

Когда они перешагнули через шов, отделяющий улицу от парковки, воздух стал заметно гуще. Им будто приходилось идти по морскому дну, преодолевая сопротивление воды, так и жаждущей их задавить, проникнуть в лёгкие и заставить захлебнуться.

Шёпот настойчиво звал в противоположную от машины сторону, и Азирафаэль послушно двинулся налево. Кроули быстро отбросил ненужный фонарь и схватил его за руку прежде, чем светлая фигура пропала в темноте. Единственный шаг не в ту сторону дался намного легче, чем следующий до машины. Кроули мог дойти до «Бентли» даже с закрытыми глазами, и этот навык ему очень помог. Он буквально тащил Азирафаэля за собой. Холодная рука в его ладони была единственным, что помогало Кроули сохранить разум. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что кто-то схватил его за ногу, потом за обе, и двигаться стало ещё тяжелее. Он пытался убедить себя, что это всё морок, хотя предательское сердце стучало, едва ли не заглушая собой неистовый гул.

До машины оставалось всего ничего — лишь руку протяни. Он не успел дотронуться до холодного металлического бока, как ладонь Азирафаэля выскользнула из его руки. Страх в ту же секунду новой волной затопил сознание, Кроули повернулся в ту сторону, где стоял Азирафаэль, но того уже не было видно. Кроули хотел крикнуть, позвать его, но мог лишь беззвучно открывать рот. Кроули крутился, высматривая в черноте хоть что-нибудь, и внезапно чьи-то руки обхватили его сзади. Хриплое тяжёлое дыхание не оставляло сомнений в том, что Кроули надо сделать. Пытаясь оттолкнуть мертвеца локтями, он вывернулся и сразу же выстрелил. Громкий звук эхом отразился от невидимых стен и отозвался в голове громовым раскатом. Кроули принялся осматриваться — он точно не попал мертвецу в голову, значит, тот был где-то рядом.

Но рядом стоял Азирафаэль. Его бледное лицо сейчас было очень похоже на лицо мертвеца. Одной рукой он придерживал бок, из которого сочилась тёмная кровь. Пистолет выпал из рук Кроули, когда он понял, что сам практически убил Азирафаэля. Он как можно более осторожно прижал его к себе и довёл до пассажирской двери «Бентли». Кроули хотел, чтобы она оказалась открыта, потому что добраться до ключей было невозможно. Кто-то услышал его молитвы, и дверь послушно открылась.

Не теряя времени, Кроули сел за руль и включил зажигание. Фары яркими пучками ударили по темноте, заставляя ту съёжиться и отступить. Кроули видел, как её липкие щупальца нехотя сворачиваются где-то в углу и разочарованно воют там. Кроули выжал сцепление и рванул с парковки как можно быстрее. Азирафаэль на соседнем сидении тяжело дышал. Он терял кровь слишком быстро. На сидении уже образовалась приличная лужа, и вся его одежда была в бордовых пятнах.

Кроули хотелось выть, но держал свободную руку на ладони Азирафаэля, помогая остановить кровотечение, и твердил, что всё будет хорошо.

«Бентли» нёсся по пустым улицам, оставляя позади мёртвый Лондон и его вечных обитателей. Кроули сжимал зубы, сдавливал руль до побелевших костяшек и проклинал Рай, Ад и самого себя. Они с Азирафаэлем попали в ловушку — если бы Кроули пошёл один, он бы и нескольких футов не прошёл, а вместе у них хоть и получилось, но даже если не Кроули убил бы Азирафаэля, то всё могло произойти наоборот. И лучше бы было наоборот. Если бы Кроули умер, Азирафаэль смог бы отправиться на Альфу Центавра, или...

Слёзы застилали глаза, мешая смотреть на дорогу, и, в конце концов, Кроули остановился. Они уехали уже далеко за город, хотя Кроули не смог бы сказать, с какой скоростью ехал и как долго. Смотреть на Азирафаэля было невыносимо. Тот едва дышал, а лицо белело хуже мела.

— Ты не должен умирать, Азирафаэль, — заныл Кроули. — Ты же не для того вытащил меня с того света, чтобы я вот так по-свински тебя застрелил?! И я… Я ведь нашёл какие-то дурацкие письма там, в аду, — продолжал он, вытаскивая из кармана скомканные письма и размахивая ими.

Азирафаэль не реагировал, и Кроули принялся рыться в бардачке и на задних сидениях. Конечно, аптечка бы тут не помогла, но он и не её искал. Он искал помощь, знак, да хоть что-нибудь. Неожиданно взгляд зацепился за заднее стекло. Оно, как и, в общем, вся машина, сияло идеальной чистотой, и сквозь него отчётливо было видно, как много на дороге брошенных машин: так много, что «Бентли» никак не смог бы проехать, не зацепив ни одну из них, ещё и двигаясь на большой скорости.

Догадка, пока в виде слабой надежды, озарила Кроули. Он снова повернулся к Азирафаэлю, всё ещё не зная, что именно надо делать. Зажмурившись, положил обе руки на рану и начал прокручивать в голове желание о том, чтобы она затянулась и Азирафаэль очнулся.

Он начал проговаривать желание вслух, почти кричал, тряс бесчувственного Азирафаэля за плечи и не мог понять, в чём дело. Он уткнулся в мягкое холодное плечо и просто разрыдался.

Само собой включилось радио, и за шумом неработающих станций Кроули услышал мерные повторяющиеся щелчки, как будто кто-то никак не мог закончить вступление к песне. Он непонимающе уставился на приборную панель, а потом на собственные руки. Кроули щёлкнул пальцами правой руки, идеально повторив звук за невидимым маэстро.

Кровь под сплетёнными руками остановилась, а рана, как убедился Кроули, затянулась. Он начал щупать место, в которое попала пуля, абсолютно не веря, что всё получилось так легко. Неожиданно Азирафаэль дёрнулся и попытался уйти от неприятных тычков. Кроули улыбался как умалишённый, стискивал Азирафаэля в объятиях и продолжал истерично рыдать. Азирафаэль обнимал его в ответ не менее крепко и утыкался хлюпающим носом ему в шею.

Понадобилось около пяти минут, чтобы они пришли в себя, и услужливый автомобиль, чтобы им не было скучно, включил «Crazy little thing called love». Кроули не имел ничего против, он готов был потакать машине во всём, а не только в неподходящей к ситуации музыке.

К письмам на имя Вельзевула, содержащим сухие вопросы о грядущем тогда Армагеддоне, прилагался список планет, одну из которых, скорее всего, в итоге выбрали для нового заселения.

Теперь идея о том, чтобы взять ракету и рвануть на поиски жизни, не казалась Азирафаэлю такой плохой. Особенно после того, как Кроули пообещал взять с собой все его книги.

К Кроули вернулись силы, но не память. В конце концов, они не знали, осталось ли им прожить две человеческие жизни или продолжать бессмертное существование. У них уже было шесть тысяч лет, но не времени, проведённого вместе — его надо было ещё наверстать.


End file.
